SUNSHINE
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: [Chapter 6] Apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun pergi? Tidakkah semua akan menjadi lebih baik? Nyatanya? :))
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Lee Donghae - Cho Kyuhun. Karena ini fantasy, saya berniat masukin beberapa ikatan brothership di antara member yang lain. Biar agak rame. xD**

* * *

**"Cepatlah, matahari akan segera terbit!"**

**.**

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

Matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya, pada sebagian permukaan bumi kala itu. Ia masih bersembunyi, di antara awan-awan berselimut sedikit sisa dari sinar rembulan, yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya menemani sang malam.

Udara masih terlalu dingin, untuk disentuh oleh kulit rapuh manusia. Namun, ada. Masih ada beberapa sosok bagai manusia yang tengah menapaki rerumputan berembun di sekitar kakinya menapak. Rerumputan, dengan tinggi satu mata kaki yang begitu hijau.

"Ini terlalu segar.." ungkap salah satu di antara mereka, yang tengah mengenakan jaket hitam yang teramat tebal di tubuhnya. Jaket tebal yang melindungi dirinya dari dingin tentunya. Meski, aneh sebenarnya bila kita amati kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun. Sepasang tangan, tiba-tiba meraih kedua sisi pundaknya. Sepasang tangan milik seseorang yang sejak tadi, berjalan di belakangnya, membuntuti dirinya.

Dirinya yang entah siapa, jika saja tak ada nama terlontar untuknya. "Hirup sepuasmu, Lee Donghae.."

Ya. Ia yang bernama Lee Donghae. Ia yang tengah menapaki rumput hijau yang dingin itu. Ia yang berjalan dalam riang, meski kakinya tak beralas. Ia yang tengah menapaki jalan bersama seseorang di belakangnya. Ia yang lantas berkata "Tentu, Lee Sungmin!" dengan ketusnya, karena? "berhenti memanggil nama lengkapku, _hyung_.." ia yang nampak sebal dengan nama utuhnya.

Sungmin? Sang _hyung _yang masih setia menyentuh kedua pundak Donghae, mengulum senyumnya mendengar rutukan sang adik, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lihat. Lantas di detik berikutnya, satu helaan nafas tercipta, disertai dengan sebuah ucapan.

"Hirup sepuasmu, sebelum sinar matahari merusak semuanya.." ucap Lee Sungmin, disertai dengan rumput di sekitar kaki meraka yang layu, mengering, hingga mati.

**...**

Donghae tengah mendelik sebal, hingga harus melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tak henti bola matanya mengerling, pada Sungmin yang masih asik memilah beberapa bahan makanan tanpa mengenal waktu.

Keduanya sudah berada di bawah terik matahari pagi dan itu, membuat Donghae seolah mati kepanasan. Bagaimana tidak? Baik dirinya ataupun Sungmin, berada dalam kondisi tubuh tertutup rapat kecuali wajah keduanya, yang itupun, sebenarnya tak dapat tersentuh cahaya, karena topi yang mereka kenakan.

"Kau ingin apa untuk makan malam nanti, Hae-_ya_?" tanya Sungmin kemudian dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada beberapa deretan jeruk dengan warna kuning yang menggoda.

"Apa saja!" jawab Donghae cepat, untuk selanjutnya, ia melirik tajam, dan terlihat gusar sambil menarik lengan sang _hyung_ dan berucap "cepat kita pulang!" dengan tak sabar.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?!" Sungminpun bertanya akan tingkah Donghae yang berlebihan.

Namun Donghae, tentu mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat, dimana, hanya mereka yang mengerti. Ia berkata bahwa "mataharinya, _hyung_! Ini sangatlah terik!" jelasnya sambil mengernyit dengan keringat di dahinya.

Sungmin menyadarinya. Ia segera membeli beberapa jeruk, namun?

"Awas!" peringat Donghae kala Sungmin akan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, lantas menutup kulit di jemari Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

Penjual jeruk, yang nyatanya tak memiliki tenda tertutup untuk barang dagangannya itu, membuat sinar matahari menyembur bebas. Dan, baik itu Sungmin ataupun Donghae? Lupa akan hal itu, hingga..

"Agh!" Donghae memekik pelan, kala sinar matahari itu, menyentuh kulit pada jemarinya. Sedang Sungmin?

"Oh tidak!" decaknya, lantas memakai sarung tangan pada tangannya, lalu meraih jemari Donghae. Dengan cepat ia berlari, membawa Donghae bersamanya, tentunya.

Cepat! Sangat cepat mereka meninggalkan keramaian, menerobos jalanan hingga sampai di sepanjang jalanan yang sepi, dengan pohon bertebaran di sekitarnya. Juga? Jangan lupakan beberapa sosok terbang yang mengikuti mereka entah sejak kapan.

Donghae terus saja berkata tak karuan. "Tidak! Mereka mengejar, cari jalan lain! Jangan sampai mereka menemukan rumah kita!" pekiknya tertahan.

Namun Sungmin nampak lebih jeli. "Diam bodoh!" umpatnya pada sang adik. "Kucarikan jalan keluar.." omelnya, meski tiada henti membawa serta sang adik dalam genggamannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga keduanya nampak berjalan dengan lunglai di antara daun kering di sekitar kaki mereka. Sepanjang jalan tertutup, yang berhiaskan pohon dengan daun berwarna emas yang bergoyang ringan sebagaimana angin yang meniupnya dengan pelan.

"Semua salahmu, _hyung_.." rutuk Donghae sambil memakan jeruk yang baru saja Sungmin berikan untuknya.

"Kau yang mengajakku keluar!" bela Sungmin sengit, hingga?

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian keluar di siang hari?!"

Sungmin dan Donghae? Merasa tertekan dalam sekejap. Mereka merasa, seolah setiap bulu halus di tubuh mereka berdiri tegang. Dan perlahan, keduanya mencoba berbalik, untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"_Hyung_.." ucap keduanya takut.

**...**

Lee Sungmin dan juga Lee Donghae, tengah melangkahkan kaki mereka perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk takut.

Sementara di depan keduanya?

Seorang _hyung _tengah melangkah dalam wibawanya. Langkah pelan yang diiringi dengan senyum ramah, meski itu tak berlaku untuk kedua adiknya, Donghae dan Sungmin. Karena saat ketika ia melirik pada dua adiknya tersebut, maka ia akan bicara "jangan pernah mencoba kabur!" dengan sangat tajam.

Sungmin mengangguk takut, sedang Donghae mendengus sebal, dan membuat sang _hyung _harus menarik kerah bajunya agar ia menurut. Berakhir dengan rontaan dari mulutnya dan langkah cepat Sungmin di belakangnya.

Selang kemudian,

**Brak!**

Terdengar suara benda yang bertubrukan dengan sangat keras. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pintu yang dibuka paksa hingga harus mengecap kerasnya dinding. Seseorang telah membukanya dengan keras!

"Sudah _hyung _bilang untuk berhenti berbuat nakal!"

Donghae ada di antaranya. Tengah menutup telinga sambil terus mendelik sebal. "Aku bosan _hyung_!" timpalnya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

Sang _hyung _terpaksa harus menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil berusaha menahan emosi yang terus meluap sejak sang adik, terus saja memancing emosinya tersebut.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, ini salahku, Donghae.." potong Sungmin, namun Leeteuk segera mengangkat tangannya, memberi perintah pada adiknya yang lain yang sedikit lebih menurut.

"Lihat!" lanjut Leeteuk, "setidaknya kau harus bisa lebih baik, seperti Sungmin," jelasnya.

"Tapi dia ikut denganku tadi!" balas Donghae, benar-benar membuat Leeteuk harus menahan luapan amarah di ubun-ubunnya.

"Dengar, Hae. Kau tahu posisi kita, bukan? Di bumi ini bahkan kita hanya singgah sementara! Kita sedang bersembunyi!" tuturnya masih memiliki sisa kesabaran. "Kau tahu betapa _hyung _bersusah payah, menjaga kita semua disini.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau tahu, apa jadinya bila mereka menemukan kita kan, Hae?"

"Aku tahu.."

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan mampu hidup bila tak bisa menjagamu, menjaga kalian, dengan baik?"

Donghae mulai gusar. Ia berdiri dan mulai gelisah. Sedikit raut menyesal akhirnya nampak pada wajahnya. Diliriknya Sungmin, yang menunduk patuh, membuat hatinya tersentuh hingga akhirnya, bibirnya berucap "maaf, _hyung_.." dengan tulus.

Leeteuk dapat menarik lega nafasnya mendengar itu. Ia tahu, Donghae tak senakal yang dipikirnya meski, tetap saja, setiap ulahnya, selalu membuatnya hawatir setiap saat.

"Sungmin-_ah_, bantu aku menjaganya. Kau juga _hyung_nya bukan?!" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum, setelah ocehannya benar-benar terhenti. Ocehan singkat yang sepertinya, ampuh untuk mengendalikan dua adiknya tersebut.

**...**

Di tempat lain yang teramat jauh, seorang anak kecil baru saja menggerakkan jemari mungilnya untuk menutup lembaran buku bergambar miliknya. "_Eomma_.." tuturnya pelan, karena nyatanya, sang ibu tengah berada di dekatnya.

Sang ibu yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dalam komputernya itu, segera menyahut dan memandang putranya. "Kenapa, Kyuhyunie sayang?" tanyanya sambil mengelus surai seorang bocah bermarga Cho tersebut. "Sudah selesai membacanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, lantas membawa bukunya ke dalam dekapannya. "_Eomma_.." ucapnya lagi dengan satu kedipan. "Apakah benar, dewa matahari mempunyai banyak anak?"

Sang ibu mengernyit lantas melihat cover dari buku dongeng yang telah dibaca sang anak. Itu memanglah buku yang menceritakan tentang legenda dewa matahari.

Kyuhyun tak juga mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu, hingga ia harus menyenggol lengan dari ny. Cho tersebut. "Benar tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Ny. Cho melepas kacamata yang tengah ia pakai, lantas meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. "Apa kau begitu tertarik dengan dongengmu hari ini, hn?" tanya ny. Cho sambil mengambil kecupan singkat pada pipi Kyuhyun yang begitu bulat berisi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu, lantas bibir tipisnya mulai menjelajah tiap kata yang berhasil ia ingat dari buku dongeng yang ia baca tersebut. "Mereka bilang, penguasa langit yang bersayap hitam itu, mencari anak dari dewa matahari, untuk keabadian mereka!"

Ny. Cho mengulum senyumnya. Betapa lucu, saat anaknya seperti tengah mendongeng untuknya. "Lalu?" tanyanya, mengundang Kyuhyun agar terus bercerita.

"Lalu, mereka. Ah, anak dewa matahari itu.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata, karena dirinya harus berbicara sambil mengingat. Sejenak ia buka kembali buku dongengnya, lantas melihat bagian cerita yang tak mampu ia ingat. "Anak-anak itu, turun ke bumi untuk bersembunyi," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Bumi?" tanya ny. Cho dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ia buat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Mereka bersembunyi di bumi kita!" tegasnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" kembali ny. Cho, kali ini sambil mengais tubuh Kyuhyun, dan membawa anak itu menuju kamarnya.

"Mereka akan mati jika bertemu penguasa langit! Aku ingin menolong mereka," oceh Kyuhyun, meski ia sudah berada dalam posisi terbaring di tempat tidurnya, bahkan buku dongengnya, sudah tak lagi dalam dekapannya.

Ny. Cho mematikan lampu kamar tersebut, setelah sebelumnya, ia kecup kening Kyuhyun sambil berujar "saatnya kau tidur, sayang.." membuat Kyuhyun lantas menghentikan ocehannya dan mulai menutup matanya.

Inilah, sebuah ocehan sang bocah, mengenai dongengnya. Dongeng yang nyatanya? Nampak benar, kala beberapa sosok, dengan bayangan hitamnya yang tersorot sinar rembulan, tengah mengepakkan sayap mereka, dan terbang bebas entah kemana.

Sementara itu, ny. Cho? Tengah menatap ke arah langit sejak dirinya menyibakkan jendela kamar Kyuhyun sambil menatap sendu ke arah langit. Ia berkata "anakmu, mulai mencarimu.." dengan sangat pelan, tersamarkan oleh suara angin yang begitu riuh menerjang malam itu.

**TBC**

**Boleh kan ya, saya bawa brothership yang lain? xD terima kasih sebelumnya. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baiklah, sebelum dilanjut, akan lebih baik jika saya mengucapkan terima kasih dulu bukan?**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih, untuk siapapun yang baca fict ini, terutama:**

**dew'yellow ll ll haekyu ll ratnasparkyu ll cece ll Jmhyewon ll casanova indah ll gaemfishy1309 ll kkyu32 ll Elfishy ll Blackyuline ll iloyalty1 ll tiaraputri16 ll Hana Ajibana ll Eun Byeol ll Anonymouss ll Kyuminjoong ll Bella ll laila. ll arumfishy ll lyELF ll riekyumidwife**

**Kita langsung menuju cerita? :)**

* * *

**"Aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin ****_eomma_****.."**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**. **

"Kita mau kemana _eomma_?"

Kyuhyun, sang bocah manis tengah bertanya pada sang ibu yang tengah terduduk di sampingnya, dan tanpa sengaja, mengacuhkannya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Karena itulah, selanjutnya Kyuhyun mendelik sebal, lantas kembali berkutik dengan game di tangannya. Ia mendengus mendapati sang ibu yang terlalu banyak melamun. "Kau menyebalkan!" rutuknya, hingga berhasil menarik perhatian sang ibu.

"Kau bicara padaku, Kyu?" tanya sang ibu kemudian, nampak terkejut dengan rutukan sang putra.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun lumayan ketus dengan mata tak lepas dari benda kesayangannya tersebut.

Sang ibu merasa bersalah, namun malah menahan tawa melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang begitu mengembung. Sejenak ia berfikir, lantas merebut benda milik Kyuhyun. "Katakan.." titahnya, seolah yakin bahwa sang putra telah mengatakan sesuatu, yang berhasil dia abaikan.

Kyuhyun kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau tak menjawabku!" ketusnya lagi.

"Maaf," ujar sang ibu, lantas mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kau bicara apa tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun bernafas panjang lantas melihat wajah sang ibu, yang begitu ia sayangi. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya, "kita tak pernah kemari," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah pemandangan, berupa pohon-pohon besar yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan, yang nampak pada kaca mobil yang tengah dinaikinya. "Ini seperti hutan!" komentarnya, mengundang tawa dari sang ibu.

"Kita tengah melewati pegunungan memang," terang ny. Cho. "Ini adalah tempat, dimana pamanmu berada, Kyu. Kau memang baru pertama kali kemari," lanjut ny. Cho.

"Aku punya paman?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan mendapat anggukan dari sang ibu. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ung.." ny. Cho terlihat bingung kala Kyuhyun menanyakan nama sang paman. "Namanya.." ucapnya sambil terus berfikir. "Namanya, Yesung?" ucapnyapun ragu.

"Apa dia baik? Kenapa kau baru mengenalkannya pad, ugh!" Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan kata terputus lantas memegangi telinga kanannya.

Ny. Cho panik seketika. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanyanya langung.

"Telingaku sakit.." rengek Kyuhyun seketika, bersamaan dengan angin yang menyeruak datang, membuat debu dari tanah kering di sekitar jalanan, terbawa, mengepul ke udara, membuat sang supir menghentikan mobilnya seketika.

"Anginnya besar sekali, nyonya.." ucap sang supir, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tak apa," timpal ny. Cho, sedikit tak peduli karena? Ia lebih fokus terhadap sang putra yang masih mengeluh sakit pada telinganya. Ia lantas menyingkap tangan Kyuhyun disana, dan melihatnya. Ia terhenyak seketika. Sudah lama memang, bahkan semenjak lahir, terdapat tanda hitam di balik daun telinga kanan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini? Tanda hitam itu, berubah kemerahan. Terlihat lebih seperti, menyala..

"Ini panas!" rengek Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Tangannya menggosok-gosok bagian itu dengan tak sabar.

Ny. Cho sangat panik melihat hal tersebut. Namun iapun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya dapat berkata-kata untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, karena diapun baru pertama kali menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Sakit, _eomma_!" adu Kyuhyun kembali, dengan tangis tertahan.

"Sabar sayang, kita obati di tempat pamanmu, ya?" ucap ny. Cho beriringan dengan mobil yang kembali berjalan karena angin yang telah mereda. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun yang lalu berkata "apa masih jauh?" membuat ny. Cho sedikit menarik nafas lega. "Sebentar lagi.." ucapnya.

**...**

Sebuah potongan apel terakhir, berhasil memasuki mulut Donghae dalam satu kali suapan. Ia melahap, bahkan ketika dalam posisi tertidur. Begitu malas dirinya terlihat. Tanpa tenaga..

"Makan dengan baik, Hae!" peringat saudaranya, Sungmin yang baru saja datang dengan nampan yang berisikan segelas air putih.

Donghae mendelik pada Sungmin, lantas bergulingan di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi perutnya. "Tapi aku lapar!" rengeknya bergulingan tiada henti.

Sungmin menatap sebal pada Donghae. "Hentikan rengekanmu, Hae! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurmu bahkan sudah beratus!" decak Sungmin.

"Tapi akulah yang terkecil disini, _hyung_.." bela Donghae, lantas merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Aku benci melihatmu yang manja! Hentikan itu.."

Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya. Ia meringkuk di atas ranjang lantas menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu, _hyung_. Kau menyebalkan," dengusnya, sambil mengusir Sungmin.

"Ish!" rutuk Sungmin, sambil menendang pelan Donghae di dalam selimut. "Kau lebih menyebalkan!" balasnya sambil membuka tirai jendela, yang langsung menampakkan hari yang begitu cerah tersinari cahaya matahari meski, sinar itu tak dapat menembus lapisan kaca jendela di kamar tersebut. Ah! Bukan hanya di kamar itu, akan tetapi, sang sinar tak dapat menembus seluruh permukaan di rumah mungil tersebut.

Perlakuan Sungmin, yang baru saja membuka tirai itu, seketika membuat Donghae terbangun, lantas meneguk kecut ludahnya. "Aku ingin makan.." lirihnya sambil memandangi, betapa nikmatnya dedaunan atupun mahluk apapun di luar sana yang mampu mengecap hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Tak boleh itu! Kau tahu akan jadi seperti apa bila kita menyerapnya, Hae.."

Donghae mengangguk sedih. "Aku tak tahan! Aku ingin memakan apa yang seharusnya kumakan!" keluhnya dengan ratapan pasti, hingga suara deheman dari mulut lain turut berbaur dengan keduanya.

"Makan saja! Serap sinarnya jika kau ingin Hae. Tapi _hyung _tak janji menolongmu jika mereka menemukanmu nanti!" tutur Leeteuk, orang ketiga tersebut.

"Aku tahu," ucap Donghae, hingga ia menatap Leeteuk penuh arti. "Biarkan aku keluar, sebentar.."

Leeteuk nampak berfikir, hingga diliriknya jam di dinding yang nampak oleh kedua matanya. "Tunggulah hingga sore tiba, Hae. Sungmin boleh menemanimu, asalkan gunakan pelindung apapun!" peringat Leeteuk, beriringan dengan dirinya yang kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, lantas memandang Sungmin dengan gurat bahagia di wajahnya. Namun?

"Jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam!" ketus Sungmin, membuat senyum Donghae seketika berubah menjadi decakan pelan.

**...**

Kyuhyun beserta sang ibu, masih menjelajahi pegunungan dengan kendaraan mereka. Tampak tenang, meski itu hanya terjadi beberapa menit lalu, setelah Kyuhyun dapat mengendalikan rasa sakit pada telinganya.

Semua masih baik-baik saja, hingga di menit berikutnya. Ketiganya dikejutkan dengan munculnya sesosok burung tepat di depan mobil mereka. Burung, yang entah burung apa, berukuran cukup besar dan melesat cepat hingga semuanya terhenyak, terlebih sang supir yang lantas membanting stir dan berakhir dengan mobil yang berbelok, menukik dan terjun menuju sisi dimana Kyuhyun berada, karena nyatanya, itu adalah sebuah jurang.

"Agh!" semua terkejut namun? Hening melanda dengan segera.

Ny. Cho masih di ambang terkejutnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tersadar, hingga saat kesadarannya muncul, tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Mobil yang di tumpanginya, terselip di antara dahan pohon besar, dimana jurang itu, tepat berada di bawahnya. Tapi?

"Kyuhyunie!"

Sang nyonya menjerit kala tak mendapati sang putra di sampingnya. Ya. Kyuhyun menghilang..

**...**

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di antara dedaunan," tutur Donghae sambil mengamati seorang bocah yang baru dibawa pulang olehnya.

"Kau sungguh berbuat onar, Hae!"

Leeteuk tampak gusar dengan sosok baru yang dibawa sang adik tersebut. Ia terlihat berlebihan. Beberapa kali ia terlihat berfikir meski tatapannya tak lepas dari bocah yang masih memejamkan matanya tersebut, yang kini mereka baringkan di sofa rumah mereka.

Sedang Donghae terlihat tak percaya memandang Leeteuk. "Aku tak tahu kau sekejam itu!" omelnya, lalu kembali berkata "kau pikir, aku akan membiarkannya terbaring disana hingga mati?"

Leeteuk kali ini memandang Donghae, sedang Sungmin baru saja datang dengan selimut di tangannya. "Bukan begitu, Hae!" bantah Leeteuk. "Kita hanya perlu berhati-hati pada siapapun yang asing bagi kita," lanjutnya.

Sungmin nampak tak setuju dengan penuturan Leeteuk kali ini. Ia mengusap helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi sang bocah yang berkeringat itu. Disibaknya, lantas mengamati wajah sang bocah yang begitu menggemaskan. "Dia hanya anak-anak, _hyung_. Setidaknya, kita menunggu dia sadar terlebih dahulu, bagaimana?" saran Sungmin kemudian.

Leeteuk dapat melihat Donghae yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sangat setuju akan ucapan Sungmin. Ia terus menatap Leeteuk dengan sebuah raut yang penuh harap. "Kumohon.." ucapnya, membuat Leeteuk menarik berat nafasnya.

"Baiklah," timpal Leeteuk akhirnya. "Tapi?" lanjutnya terhenti, sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya. "Kita tetap harus berhati-hati," ucapnya mendekati sang bocah, lantas mengangkat lengan sang bocah yang mungil dan berkulit putih tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae gusar, namun Leeteuk tak ingin mendengarnya, hingga..

**Sret.**

Satu goresan Leeteuk berikan pada lengan mulus, yang bahkan, masih terbalut kulit yang tipis menampakkan sebagian urat nadinya. Cairan merah, mulai keluar dari belahan luka yang Leeteuk berikan tersebut. Warna merah, yang mampu membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lantas menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, dia manusia!" simpulnya.

Namun di sisi lain? "Agh!" Donghae memekik, "kenapa kau melukainya!" sambil melap aliran darah itu, dengan tangannya. Dan Sungmin terkekeh di sisi yang lain.

**...**

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! _Eomma_!"

Kali ini, Donghae dibuat pusing dengan rengekan sang bocah yang baru saja siuman. Ia menutup rapat telinganya, karena sang bocah terus dan terus menangis menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ibumu.." ucap Donghae mencoba mendekati sang bocah. "Aku menemukanmu sendiri, hey! Berhenti menangis!" bentak Donghae pada akhirnya. Iapun sudah menempuh batas sabarnya.

Sang bocah terlihat takut, lantas menghentikan tangisnya meski ia tak mampu. Hanya berubah menjadi isakan tertahan, dengan air mata di kedua sudut matanya yang memerah. "Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_.." gumamnya bergetar.

Hah.

Donghae menghela nafas lelah. "Dengar anak manis!" ucapnya sambil menaikkan sang bocah ke atas meja, sedang kini ia yang terduduk di atas sofa. "Aku tak tahu dimana ibumu," jelas Donghae perlahan, dan dibalas dengan tatapan dari sang bocah. Sedang Donghae, kembali menjelaskan. "Kau pingsan seorang diri di antara dedaunan tadi sore, hanya kau, aku bersumpah!"

Sang bocah hanya mengerjap pelan, melihat betapa konyolnya ekspresi kekanakan dari orang yang bahkan tubuhnya, lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae mulai mengakraban dirinya.

Dan dengan suara bergetar, karena masih tercampur isakan, sang bocah berkata "Cho Kyuhyun," dengan sedikit takut.

Donghae tersenyum dibuatnya. "Baiklah, Kyuhyunie!" ujarnya riang. "Aku Donghae _hyung_. Mari berteman.." ucapnya.

Namun Kyuhyun? "Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_!" ketusnya hampir kembali menangis.

"Iya! Besok kita cari _eomma_mu. _Hyung _janji akan mencarikan dia untukmu," ucap Donghae bermaksud menenangan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Janji?"

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja! Aku bukan penjahat!" timpal Donghae lantas mencubit kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun.

**...**

Setitik cahaya, turut mengisi gelapnya malam itu, dan dua pasang kaki, tengah menjelajahi rerumputan basah karena baru saja terguyur hujan.

"Berapa usianya?" satu pertanyaan terlontar sebagai pembuka percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Kyuhyun baru saja berusia 6 tahun, Yesung-_ah_!"

Yesung. Ya. Satu di antaranya yang bernama Yesung itu mengangguk dalam gelap. Benar saja. Karena hanya jalanan di depan mereka yang tersorot cahaya, dari senter yang dibawa Yesung.

"Lantas kenapa membawanya kemari, untuk bertemu denganku? Padahal, akan lebih baik jika kau menjauhkannya dari ini semua, meski akupun sedang berusaha merubah diriku!" tutur Yesung di antara senyap itu.

"Kupikir, kau bisa melindunginya?"

"_Noona.._" desah Yesung kemudian. "Dia bahkan akan lebih aman jika tak tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya! Dia bukan seorang yang murni sepertiku! Tak sulit membuatnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya.." jelas Yesung.

"Tapi aku takut! Dia mulai berubah. Tadi saja, tanda hitam miliknya menyala! Aku takut.."

Yesung mendesah sedikit kesal. "Tentu saja!" ucapnya cepat. "Dia akan bertemu denganku, yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Itu wajar. Seharusnya kau tak mempertemukan kami, setidaknya sebelum aku menjadi manusia!"

"Huh? Kau akan menjadi manusia?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku sedang mencobanya!" ucapnya. "Aku bahkan rela, jika tubuhku menjadi tak abadi, dan mati termakan usia. Menjadi manusia lebih menyenangkan, dan.." ucap Yesung terhenti, saat dirinya mengambil sebuah ranting yang runcing, lantas menancapkannya pada kulitnya sendiri, membuat setitik darah keluar. Darah dengan warna merah kehitaman. "Darahku hampir seperti kalian. Tak lagi hitam selayaknya bangsaku! Aku sudah hampir menjadi manusia, percayalah.."

Ny. Cho mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak mengerti.." ucapnya.

"Kami mahluk langit. Mampu merubah diri menjadi apapun untuk melindungi diri, meski sebenarnya, ini adalah hal yang sering dilakukan oleh anak-anak matahari itu!" tukas Yesung. "Kau tahu, ayah dari Kyuhyun, kekasihmu itu, dan juga aku, adalah penguasa langit yang berburu akan darah keemasan yang dimiliki oleh mereka," terang Yesung membuat Ny. Cho mengangguk. "Dan banyak dari mereka yang bersembunyi dengan merubah darah mereka, seperti apa yang kulakukan," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku hanya memakan apa yang dimakan manusia. Daging? Apapun, dan hidup layaknya manusia," terus Yesung menjelaskan. "Tapi lain untuk mereka," ucapnya lagi. "Mereka tak mungkin menjadi manusia. Mereka tak boleh mengecap sinar matahari, karena sinarnya akan membuat mereka berkilauan di mata kami, dan akan termangsa dengan mudah.."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka?"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tak ingin tahu lagi. Aku tak lagi memangsa mereka. Tapi dari yang kudengar, mereka merubah darah mereka menjadi yang lain," imbuh Yesung.

"Apa itu?"

"Sari tumbuhan misalnya," ucap Yesung. "Ah! Kenapa kita malah membicarakan yang lain? Bukankah kita tengah mencari Kyuhyun?"

**...**

"Hwaa!"

Terdengar teriakan membahana di kediaman Lee pagi itu. Teriakan yang terjadi dari arah kamar mandi, dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada kini. Bocah itu, tak sedetikpun mengijinkan Donghae meninggalkannya karena ia, belum mengenal baik itu Leeteuk ataupun Sungmin.

"Ada apa?!" Leeteuk setengah menjerit ke arah suara dengan panik yang menjadi.

Sedang di dalam kamar mandi itu, Kyuhyun, dengan busa di sekitar bibirnya, tengah menatap takut ke arah Donghae yang tengah menutupi pipinya dengan handuk.

Leeteuk masih bingung, dan harus kembali bertanya pada Donghae. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menarik dalam nafasnya. "Apa kau siluman ulat _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Huh?" Leeteuk semakin bingung.

"Setahuku yang berdarah hijau, adalah ulat!" tukas Kyuhyun dengan mata terarah lurus ke arah Donghae.

Leeteuk tahu kini, alasan teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut sang bocah yang begitu membahana. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyingkap handuk di wajah Donghae dan nampaklah, beberapa goresan di pipi Donghae dengan darah hijau yang keluar. Sudah tak aneh bagi Leeteuk, menatap darah dengan warna lain tersebut.

"Aku benar bukan? Donghae _hyung _siluman ulat!" simpul Kyuhyun namun, raut ketakutan miliknya seolah hilang termakan sabun dari pasta gigi yang kini sudah habis tertelan olehnya sendiri.

Leeteuk hanya diam. Ia masih belum mengenal Kyuhyun seperti Donghae. "Sungmin -_ah_!" teriaknya memanggil Sungmin yang akhirnya datang dari arah dapur.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Sungmin kala melihat darah di wajah Donghae.

Donghae tak menjawab, saat Leeteuk mendorong tubuhnya menuju luar kamar mandi. "Bersihkan lukamu, aku akan membantu Kyuhyun mandi," ucap Leeteuk lantas menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sungmin segera membawa Donghae. "Kau kenapa terluka?" tanyanya.

Donghae masih diam, hingga ia menjawab "Kyuhyun tak sengaja melakukannya, _hyung_.."

"Maksudmu?"

Donghae nampak berfikir. "Itu, kukunya.."

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya sudah lama kukunya tak ia potong," sanggah Donghae, membuat Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sambil berkata "akan kupotong kukunya nanti.." lalu menempelkan plester pada wajah Donghae.

**...**

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan Kyuhyun mulai seperti orang yang mati tenggelam di antara rasa bosan. Bosan dalam kurungan rumah mungil, yang sejuk itu. Rumah yang terlampau sejuk, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa tersentuh sinar matahari.

Sudah beberapa kali pula dirinya menangis, karena Donghae yang berkata tak bisa menemukan sang ibu, ibu Cho yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan.

"Kyuhyunie.."

Panggilan tersebutpun, kini telah melekat dan dapat terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk ataupun Sungmin yang berangsur mengakui keberadaannya, selain Donghae tentunya.

Kyuhyun melirik, dan mendapati banyak apel yang Donghae bawa di antara kain bajunya. Apel yang begitu besar dengan warna hijau yang begitu mengkilap, menggiurkan.

"Whoaa!" decak Kyuhyun menatap kagum ke arah apel-apel tersebut. "Banyak sekali!" tuturnya dengan riang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae, sambil menumpahkan apel-apel tersebut pada lahunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lantas memainkan buah-buah tersebut dan mendapat teguran dari Donghae, "Itu untuk dimakan!".

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah Donghae. "Aku senang melihatnya tapi.." ucapnya terputus, disertai satu gigitan pada salah satu apel. "Aku bosan jika kalian terus memberiku makanan berwarna hijau! Aku tak suka sayuran!" rutuknya.

Donghae mencibir, mengejek sifat manja pada Kyuhyun tapi, setelahnya ia bertanya "memang apa yang kau mau?".

"Ayam goreng! Aku ingin ayam goreng!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan binar di matanya.

Donghae sempat berfikir, hingga Sungmin datang lantas meletakkan payung yang baru saja dipakainya di dekat rak sepatu. "Kyuhyunie!" pekiknya pelan, sambil berlari kecil menuju Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah menemukan sekolah yang cocok untukmu," timpalnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun semakin terlihat malas. "Aku ingin _eomma_, bukan sekolah! Aku ingin pulang!" ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang begitu kentara.

Donghae segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. "Ini hanya untuk sementara, sebelum kami mengantarmu pulang. Kau sekolah untuk mengusir bosanmu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang, hingga satu anggukan lemah ia berikan, mengundang senyum indah di wajah Donghae dan Sungmin.

**...**

Lama sudah Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae dan kedua saudaranya. Ia sudah terlihat menikmati hidupnya, bersama ketiga orang yang terlihat menyayanginya, terlebih Donghae.

Sudah melewati bulan, dan Kyuhyun, benar-benar meresapi tiap kasih sayang yang ketiga _hyung_nya berikan.

Siang ini, baru saja Leeteuk datang dan memberikannya sebuah sepedah. Tentu saja Kyuhyun girang, dan memaksa Donghae untuk membimbingnya memakai sepedah barunya tersebut.

Donghae sempat menatap Leeteuk serius. Baik ia, Leeteuk dan juga Sungmin, pastilah sulit keluar di siang yang begitu terik. Namun? Kyuhyun tak tahu apapun bukan? Dan ketiganya, tak berniat memberitahu bocah tersebut.

"_Hyung_! Temani aku!" rengek Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Donghae tak mampu lagi menolak, bahkan Sungmin memberinya sebuah payung.

Oke. Donghae mengalah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan payung yang ia buka lebar untuk melindungi dirinya.

Roda dari sepedah baru itu, mulai menapak, sementara Leeteuk dan Sungmin berkutat dengan pekerjaan lain di dalam rumah. Dan Donghae, menuntun sepedah Kyuhyun dengan payung yang dia apit di antara bahu dan dagunya.

Sulit! Itu adalah simpulan Kyuhyun untuk sang _hyung_, sedang mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah. Maka, "kenapa memakai payung di siang hari?" tukas Kyuhyun sambil melempar payung yang memang sangat mudah untuk digapainya tersebut lantas membuangnya ke sembarang arah, menyisakan kulit Donghae yang tersorot teriknya sinar matahari.

"Ya!" panik Donghae, namun? Terlambat, kala dirasanya, sinar itu, menelusup memasuki tiap pori kulitnya. Sangat nikmat! Membuatnya lupa diri, jika saja..

"AGH!"

Donghae mendengar teriakan keras dari Kyuhyun, yang tengah berusaha menutupi telinga kanannya. Ia belum mengetahui dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi pada sang adik, dan hendak akan memeriksanya, namun, iapun tersadar akan posisinya, karena..

'Akan ada banyak yang mengejar!' ungkapnya dalam hati, disertai dengan burung yang beterbangan dari pohonnya seperti takut akan kedatangan sesuatu yang sangat tiba-tiba..

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seperti biasa, terima kasihnya buat:**

**riekyumidwife ll cece ll haekyu ll laila. ll Arum Junnie ll Gyurievil ll iloyalty1 ll Rae ll DesvianaDewi12 ll vha chandra ll lyELF ll arumfishy ll aninkyuelf ll Elfishy ll dew'yellow ll tiaraputri16 ll Blackyuline ll tweenies ll Eun Byeol ll Augesteca ll Anonymouss ll kihae dp26 **

**Juga tak lupa buat semua yang baca ^^**

**Mari simak ceritanya, tapi maaf ya jika rumit. :(**

* * *

"**Jangan pernah beritahu **_**hyung, **_**siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya!"**

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**.**

Desiran angin begitu keras terdengar, menggoyangkan dedaunan serta apapun dengan hebatnya. Jalanan yang sepi itu bahkan, penuh oleh dedaunan yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Mereka berhamburan, berdesakkan memenuhi ruang kosong.

Sementara itu, suara jeritan begitu keras terdengar dari mulut bocah kecil, bersamaan dengan tanda hitam di balik daun telinga kanannya yang seakan berubah warna, terang hingga menyala merah.

Di sisi lain, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening mengkerut. Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, dengan bola mata yang semakin lama, memudarkan warna hitamnya. "Kyu.." panggilnya bergetar, hingga..

**Sret.**

Satu sosok tiba-tiba muncul di antara keduanya, dengan wajah menghadap ke arah sang mangsa, yang tengah berkilauan di matanya, membuat air liurnya seperti meleleh, tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi hidangannya tersebut. Satu seringaian, di bibirnya yang kering itupun terbentuk, seperti mendapat sebuah kesenangan yang tiada tara, bersamaan dengan sayap hitamnya yang terbuka lebar, meraja.

Sang mangsa, yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Ia tak peduli pada nyawanya yang tengah terancam. Ia tetap berdiri, mematung memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti menjerit namun, Donghae tak dapat mengira, apa yang terjadi pada anak tersebut, yang kini hanya berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Kyuhyunie," lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau peduli pada hal lain?" sang penguasa di antara keduanya, tersenyum meremehkan memandang Donghae. "Kau mengabaikanku, huh?" tanyanya angkuh.

Sinar matahari, semakin asik, menelusup di antara kulit pada lengan Donghae yang terbuka. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar memancarkan sinar menawan dengan keemasan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Itu terjadi di saat sosok lain muncul tepat di belakang Donghae, dan tanpa kata, segera menarik Donghae, menguncinya di sebuah tubuh pohon lantas mencekik Donghae tanpa segan.

"Agh!"

Kembali Donghae terperanjat di antara sakitnya, kala mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu gusar, hingga tak menyadari sosok di hadapannya yang sudah siap menancapkan kuku panjangnya di jantungnya, lantas menghisap habis semua darahnya.

"Hey," desis sosok bersayap yang tengah mengunci pergerakan Donghae tersebut, sambil menjilat kulit pipi Donghae, mencoba mencium bau sedap pada mangsanya tersebut.

Sosok lain, yang nyatanya pertama kali datang dengan sayap hitam yang masih melekat di punggungnya itupun mendengus sebal. "Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya, Kim Kibum!"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya seketika mendengar sebuah nama yang baru saja terlontar. Dengan mata yang kembali memandang tak percaya, juga dengan kumpulan air mata di matanya yang siap tumpah, Donghae menyebut ulang nama tersebut. "Kibum.." ucapnya tak percaya.

Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Lihat! Bahkan dia mengenalku, Choi Siwon! Jangan menganggap seolah kau adalah pemiliknya! Dia mangsaku sejak awal," tutur Kibum kemudian.

Donghae menitikan air matanya. "Kibum.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ya. Ini aku, aku yang akan mengantarmu pada kedamaian," tuturnya, hampir berbisik di telinga Donghae, bersamaan dengan taring yang perlahan memasuki permukaan kulit pada leher Donghae dan membuatnya menjerit seketika.

Lupakan Siwon yang hanya menonton sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, dan lupakan Kyuhyun yang kian merintih, kala tanda hitam di tubuhnya tersebut, menyebar, membuat separuh lengannya menjadi hitam dengan kuku memanjang. Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

**...**

Jauh di ujung jalan yang lain, Sungmin terperanjat, saat mengenal dengan baik, jeritan memanjang yang baru saja ia dengar. Angin yang membawa kabar, baik itu pada Sungmin ataupun Leeteuk mengenai keberadaan sang pemangsa di sekitar mereka. Membuat keduanya langsung terbirit mencari keberadaan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang entah dimana.

Sungmin seorang diri semenjak Leeteuk berkata akan mencari Donghae ke arah yang lain.

"Donghae.." ucapnya kala mendengar jeritan Donghae yang membahana. Ia mempertajam telinganya dan berusaha berlari ke arah jeritan Donghae..

Dan dimanakah itu?

Nyatanya, Donghae masih terjebak dalam gigitan penguasa Kim yang begitu menyakitinya. Ia merasa darahnya keluar dari tubuhnya begitu saja jika saja, tak ada serangan mendadak dari arah lain dan membuat Kibum mengeluarkan taringnya dari daging Donghae. Ia menoleh, kala mendapati sayap hitamnya meneteskan darah hitam. Sesuatu menyerang dan menyakiti sayapnya tercinta.

Sedang Siwonpun terkejut. Ia mengangkat bahunya, berkata bahwa ia tak tahu, hingga di sisi lain, tepat di belakang Choi Siwon, Kibum mendapat sosok mungil dengan mata menyala dan berdiri dengan nafas memburu. Oh! Jangan lupakan lengan kehitaman dan juga kuku tajam dan panjang miliknya.

Sementara itu, Donghae melorot jatuh kala Kibum melepasnya. Nafasnya terasa berat namun, sedikit jelas. Matanya masih dapat menangkap, sosok yang adalah "Kyuhyun," begitu angkuh menantang dua sosok yang tengah menyerang dirinya.

"Dia.." ucap Siwon kala menyadari hal yang sama.

Sementara itu Kibum tersenyum, menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Aku tak tahu, jika kita masih mempunyai keturunan yang lain," ucapnya bangga.

"Ya, Kim! Siapa bocah ini!" ketus Siwon terlihat tak suka.

"Aku tak tahu!" dengus Kibum kemudian. "Dia adalah bagian dari kita, itu yang pasti," jelasnya, hingga sayapnya terkembang, membawa tubuhnya agar tak menapaki tanah. "Akan kutanyakan pada ayah," cetusnya.

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana mangsamu? Dia, agh!" Siwon memekik tertahan, saat satu dahan runcing menancap di kakinya. "Bocah sialan!" rutuknya menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyerangnya dengan mudah.

Sedang Kibum tertawa renyah. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya! Dia cukup kuat, meski masih anak-anak," tutur Kibum. "Kita pulang! Dan jangan coba-coba sentuh mangsaku! Dia mangsaku, hingga tiba waktunya.." ucap Kibum tajam sambil merilik Donghae yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melesat cepat di udara, di susul Choi Siwon di belakangnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Donghae. Langkahnya, yang mengganggu setiap burung yang berusaha mendekati Donghae.

Sementara itu Donghae masih saja terpaku dalam posisinya. Ia sudah tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga Kyuhyun mendekatinya, lantas menekuk lututnya sambil menghadap ke arah Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie.." gumam Donghae dengan tangis tertahan.

Tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang tak masih tak ternoda, segera menggapai lengan Donghae, menggenggam jemari Donghae namun, satu tangan lain yang terlihat mengerikan itu, merobek kulit pada lengan Donghae dengan kuku tajamnya.

Donghae mengernyit dalam tangisnya. Rasanya pasti sakit, selain, bukan hanya sakit pada fisiknya yang kini Donghae rasa. Rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, terlebih saat ia tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyunnya. Sosok bocah riang, yang kini tengah menjilati darah keemasan dari luka pada lengannya. Donghae tersenyum pahit. Dalam kesadaran yang mulai menipis, ia terus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun, bersamaan dengan gumpalan keringat yang semakin menjadi, mengalir di kulit wajahnya.

Hingga saat dimana Sungmin datang dan terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Donghae!" teriaknya.

**...**

Leeteuk menyelimuti sebagian kaki Donghae yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Donghae dengan wajah tak berwarna, bahkan tak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya hingga terkulai pada sandaran sofa.

Sungminpun ada, tak lepas memandang Donghae yang begitu ia hawatirkan. Sesekali ia meremas jemari Donghae yang terasa panas. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya, berharap Donghae akan seceria biasanya.

Donghae terbatuk, untuk selanjutnya, ia melihat Sungmin dengan mata sayunya, lantas menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun," ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin merubah wajahnya, mendung. Ia terlihat tak senang, hingga Leeteuk yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Ia pasti terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat kemarin," tutur Leeteuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Ia tak melihat apapun," ucapnya.

"Ah! Aku akan melihatnya dulu," ucap Leeteuk berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengundurkan diri terlebih dahulu, bersamaan dengan tangan Sungmin yang semakin erat meremas jemari Donghae.

"Kita tak harus mempertahankannya di rumah ini lagi, Hae! Anak itu.."

Donghae membalas genggaman Sungmin. Lantas bibir pucatnya berkata "jangan pernah beritahu _hyung, _siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya!" dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. "Kau tahu siapa dia bukan? Dia bahkan yang akan memangsa kita kelak, Hae!" dengus Sungmin.

Namun Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Dia tak akan begitu. Kau tahu, bahwa ia mempunyai darah manusia," terang Donghae.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, Hae! Dia bukan manusia!"

"Dia akan selalu menjadi adikku!" tegas Donghae. "Dia tak akan membunuh kita, aku percaya," lirihnya.

"Oh, Lee Donghae. Jangan keras kepala! Biarkan aku menceritakannya pada Leeteuk _hyung_.." tutur Sungmin membuat Donghae menggeleng keras.

"Jangan. Kumohon.." lirih Donghae lagi.

Hingga menyambangi detik berikutnya, terdengar suara Kyuhyun, yang baru saja datang dengan Leeteuk yang menuntunnya. "Donghae _hyung _marah padaku?" tanyanya sambil berkedip menatap Donghae. "Aku tak tahu, jika kau tak suka matahari," ucapnya lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum, kala dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sampingnya, sambil menyimpan sebuah apel hijau pada telapak tangan Donghae yang terbuka. Juga, bocah itu berkata "maafkan aku," dengan sangat tulus.

"Tak apa-apa, Kyu.." tukas Donghae.

"Aku akan mengembalikan payungnya, aku janji!" timpal Kyuhyun mengundang tawa dari Leeteuk dan Donghae. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang langsung pergi tanpa kata.

Kyuhyun melongo di buatnya. "Apa aku merusak barangnya juga?" tanyanya menggaruk kepalanya.

**...**

"Huh?" Kyuhyun memandang aneh, pada deretan pot kecil berisikan tanaman hijau yang terjajar rapih di sekitar dinding di luar kamar Donghae. "Kenapa ada banyak tanaman disini?" tanyanya heran.

Leeteuk datang setelahnya. "Donghae tak akan kubiarkan keluar lagi, Kyuhyunie.." ucap Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk mengerti. "Apa karena matahari?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia akan senang melihat rumahnya yang begitu hijau," ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun nampak mengangkat satu halisnya tak mengerti. "Dia penyuka hijau, pantas darahnya hijau!" rutuknya dan Leeteuk terbahak mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Donghae menggapai tumbuhan hijau yang tertanam indah dalam sebuah pot yang sengaja Sungmin letakkan di sisi ranjangnya. Ada beberapa, hingga Donghae sibakkan tangannya di antara helai dedaunan disana. Dedaunan yang langsung mati mengering kala mendapat sentuhan dari kulit Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum di sampingnya. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk, lantas kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut sambil berujar "terima kasih" dengan tulus. Sungmin tahu, dan ia lalu mengusap kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah, dan simpan sisa tenagamu, Hae.."

**...**

"Apa benar, yang menyerang Donghae kemarin adalah, Kim Kibum?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu, karena sesungguhnya, itu adalah benar adanya. Apa kemarin ia melihat sendiri?

"_Kibum, dia kembali.._"

Sungmin hanya mengingat disaat Donghae bergumam lirih dalam gendongannya. Gumaman Donghae sesaat sebelum ia jatuh dalam ketidaksadarannya kemarin. "Sebenarnya aku tak melihatnya langsung," terang Sungmin, sedang Leeteuk mulai menyimak serius. "Hanya saja Donghae sempat menyebut namanya. Aku hanya menemukan Donghae, dengan luka gigit di lehernya," jelas Sungmin.

"Dan juga lengannya.." timpal Leeteuk.

Yang satu ini Sungmin enggan memberi komentar. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya pada luka di lengan Donghae.

Leeteuk telihat bingung. "Sejak kapan mereka mengambil darah di nadi lengan kita?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dan lebih terlihat begumam. "Biasanya, leher? Atau paling menyeramkan adalah, langsung merobek jantung kita, bukan?" lanjut Leeteuk, namun Sungmin mendengarnya dengan ngeri.

"Hentikan, _hyung_!" dengusnya. "Aku takut mendengarnya.." terang Sungmin.

"Aku juga heran, kenapa Kibum melepas Donghae begitu saja?" lanjut Leeteuk, mendapat delikan dari Sungmin.

"Kau berharap Kibum akan menghabisi Donghae kita, _hyung_? Yang benar saja! Kupikir Tuhan masih melindunginya kemarin," omel Sungmin. "Tuhan tak akan mengijinkan si Kibum itu, untuk menghabisi Donghae setelah dia bunuh saudara kembar Donghae dulu!" ketus Sungmin.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu," sanggah Leteeuk. "Aku hanya merasa sesuatu yang janggal terjadi disini, bukan begitu Min? Dan Kyuhyun ada dimana saat itu?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kecut. "Kau tahu sendiri, ia tak sadarkan diri kemarin, kan? Ia tak tahu apa-apa sepertinya," terang Sungmin akhirnya, dalam sebuah kebohongan. Ia lalu terkulai di atas sofa sambil berkata "mereka kejam!".

Leeteuk mengerti. Ia lalu menjawab bahwa "ini semua hanyalah sebuah takdir," dengan mata terpejam. "Mangsa dan pemangsa, itu adalah hidup," cetusnya.

"Dan aku sedih, mengapa kita lahir sebagai mangsa," lirih Sungmin. "Bukankah itu artinya, kita hanya tinggal menunggu kematian kita sendiri?" tanyanya sambil kembali memandang Leeteuk.

"Semua mahluk di dunia ini, mati dengan caranya sendiri. Sekalipun, kita adalah seorang mangsa, tak ada yang akan mengetahui rahasia hidup dan mati kita. Kita hanya harus berusaha, mempertahankan hidup kita, benar bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum, bersamaan dengan belaian tangan Leeteuk pada helaian rambutnya. "Hari ini begitu cerah," ungkapnya sambil memandang ke arah jendela, sementara di ruangan lain..

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamar, dengan ranjang yang tengah di tempati Donghae. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah luar, dan lalu kembali menatap Donghae yang masih terbaring. "Kau benar-benar sakit ya _hyung_?" tanya bocah itu, mendapati Donghae yang tak semangat seperti biasanya. "Apa kau begitu alergi terhadap matahari?" tanyanya, dan lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan dengan agak kesulitan, ia terduduk di sisi ranjang.

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku akan segera sembuh, Kyu.." dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk sebuah ruang kosong tepat di sisinya.

Kyuhyun segera merangkak ke arah tempat tersebut, hingga dirinya duduk nyaman di samping Donghae. "Aku minta maaf," ucapnya, dengan kata maaf yang tiada habisnya.

"Bukan salahmu, kenapa kau berfikir aku sakit karenamu?"

Kyuhyun berkedip dan sejenak berfikir, tentang bagaimana Donghae bisa menjadi seperti saat ini?

"Kemarin kita terjatuh dan kau langsung tumbang. Kau lemah!" terang Donghae, mengarang dengan bibirnya yang indah.

"Jadi lukamu itu, karena kita terjatuh?"

"Ya.." balas Donghae, dengan satu tepukan jarinya pada dahi Kyuhyun. "Jadi berhenti meminta maaf," ujarnya dengan satu senyuman di bibir. "Hey! _Hyung _mempunyai satu sulap, kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Donghae di detik berikutnya membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat dari posisinya.

"Sulap apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menunjuk sebuah pot berisi tumbuhan hijau nan segar di antara ruangan kamarnya. Bukankah kini ada begitu banyak tumbuhan di ruangan tersebut? Bahkan memenuhi kediaman mereka. "Bawa satu saja kemari," suruh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia membawa satu pot kecil, lantas menyodorkannya pada Donghae. "Kau lihat baik-baik," titah Donghae, hingga ia menyibakkan tangannya pada tumbuhan itu, dan seperti biasa, dengan cepat mereka menguning lantas mati seketika.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Donghae diam, lantas meraih dan menyimpan pot tersebut di meja dekat ranjangnya. "Itu rahasia.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, agar kembali duduk di sampingnya. Di saat itulah, Donghae menghela nafas lelah, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua kaki Donghae yang dalam posisi terlentang. Hal itu, seketika membuat mata Donghae, melihat ke arah sebuah tanda hitam di balik daun telinga Kyuhyun. Kini nampak sangat jelas. Bahkan Donghae masih belum ingin mempercayainya namun? Semua tak dapat ia bantah.

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae tiba-tiba sambil mulai mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hn," balas Kyuhyun malas, karena ia dengan segera merasakan kantuk kala tangan Donghae membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau menyayangi kami semua?" tanya Donghae, dan lantas ia dapat merasakan Donghae yang mengangguk. "Kau akan menuruti setiap perkataan kami, bukan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyamankan posisinya, dan mulai jatuh tertidur sementara Donghae masih mengelus rambutnya. Dan di menit berikutnya, kala Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap, Donghae berkata "jangan pernah berubah.." dalam suara pelan, sarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang lolos, menapaki kulit di pipi Kyuhyun.

Donghae setengah terisak, untuk selanjutnya, ia kembali berucap "jangan pernah berubah" dalam tangis tertahan dan suaranya yang begitu bergetar.

**...**

"APA?!"

Jauh di atas langit sana, seorang dengan sayap hitam yang tengah ia lipat rapih di balik punggungnya, baru saja memekik tertahan setelah mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jadi dia keturunan Kim? Adikku? MUSTAHIL!"

Ternyata, "Dia anakku, Kim Kibum! Itu benar.." ada sosok lain yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga, pada Kibum yang mungkin saja akan mengomel tak jelas setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot membuat anak dengan seorang manusia, sih!"

Benar bukan? Inilah Kibum yang tengah mengomeli tuan besar Kim, yang memegang kekuasaan pada penguasa langit.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Kibum-_ah_! Kau tak akan pernah bisa menebak keinginanku, Kim Heechul! Kau tak akan bisa.." sanggah Heechul, sang ayah.

"Lalu katakan, apa tujuanmu.."

Heechul nampak berfikir, untuk selanjutnya ia menatap sang putra. "Dia akan lebih hebat darimu.." tuturnya, memancing amarah pada seorang Kim Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan enteng Heechul menjawab "kelak, dia yang akan memimpin pasukan langit," jawabnya, membuat Kibum mendengus.

"Itu posisiku!" potong Kibum. "Mengapa kau begitu yakin, bahwa dia akan menjadi yang terkuat?"

Hening sejenak, hingga Heechul kembali menjawab, "karena separuh darah manusia, ada dalam tubuhnya,"

"Apa hebatnya?"

Heechul menepuk dadanya seketika. "Dia akan bertarung dengan hatinya, karena dia mempunyai hati, Kim! Tak seperti kita.." ungkapnya mantap.

Kibum tersenyum meremehkan. "Dia harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu bukan? Mari kita buktikan, ayah.."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Bertarunglah dengannya kelak, jika ia sudah siap. Kaupun, harus mempersiapkan dirimu, Kim Kibum anakku!"

Kibum melangkah pergi, dengan kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Tentu.." dengan sangat tajam..

**...**

Donghae memasang jari telunjuknya, di atas bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, memberikan kode pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang baru saja datang, agar tak terlalu membuat suara yang dapat mengganggu Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam lahunannya.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Leeteuk dalam sebuah bisikan.

Sungmin tetap dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau lelah Hae! Biarkan kami memindahkannya, ya?" bujuk Sungmin meski Donghae menggeleng.

Benar. Leeteuk lantas memandang Donghae dengan iba di matanya. Ia sudah terduduk di sisi Donghae yang lain lalu mengusap wajah Donghae. "Seberapa banyak dia menghisap darahmu, Hae?" tanya Leeteuk sementara Donghae mulai gusar.

"Aku tak apa-apa.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kau tahu, bahkan separuh darahmu yang hilang itu, tak akan pernah tergantikan meski kau menghisap banyak cahaya matahari!" rutuk Sungmin, penuh akan amarah yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk meraih jemari Donghae. "Kau tahu Sungmin benar. Kita semua tahu itu.." ucapnya. "Sekarang hanyalah, bagaimana kau hidup dengan sisa darah dalam tubuhmu, kuharap kau tak berbuat hal yang mengancam hidupmu lagi," tutur Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu.."

Sungmin mendengus sebal, lantas pergi tanpa kata. Ia kesal, dan baik itu Donghae ataupun Leeteuk menyadarinya. Meski itu bukanlah kebencian, melainkan rasa hawatir Sungmin, yang juga dirasakan oleh Leeteuk.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan sendu. "Kau akan tetap bersamaku bukan _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tertawa hambar. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan jemari yang kini membelai wajah Donghae. "Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya, dan percakapanpun terhenti, dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi, jika dalam kumpulan jenis mereka, hidup sang pemangsa? Nampaknya, Donghae enggan peduli akan hal tersebut..

**...**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tidurnya terganggu, kala telinganya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik itu, menangkap suara keras yang menyerukan namanya dengan lantang.

"Bangun Kyu!"

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit tak suka lantas membuka matanya perlahan, sedang Sungmin datang dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Bangun! Kau harus sekolah! Kau ini sudah besar Kyu! Usiamu sudah hampir 17, mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan di atas pangkuan Donghae, huh?" omel Sungmin di pagi hari itu sambil tak lupa, ia menepuk keras bokong seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan, lantas mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ya. Kebiasaan dirinya adalah, tertidur di atas lahunan Donghae. Satu gosokan ia berikan pada kedua matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau galak padaku, Sungmin _hyung_.." rutuk Kyuhyun, dan perlahan bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Donghae terkikik geli melihatnya. Lihat, bahkan semua baik-baik saja meski Kyuhyun, hidup bertahun lamanya di antara mereka. Ini yang Donghae pertahankan. Berulang kali ia yakinkan Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan menyerang mereka. Namun siapa yang tahu?

Bahkan seorang Kim yang bersayap itu, tak henti mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun, terlebih anak itu bebas berkeliaran, meski sesekali ia akan merasakan sakit pada tanda hitam miliknya.

Akankah semua tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?

**TBC**

* * *

**Tuwh kan? Jadinya begini. :( maaf mengecewakan semuanya..**

Eh, Dew Zed?

Saya tak bilang kulit mereka kebakar lho.. xD cuman, darah mereka keemasan lagi kalo serap cahaya matahari, dan itu membuat mereka dimangsa lagi. Yang Kibum dkk mangsa kan, darah emas nya si anak matahari..

**Maaf pula, bila ceritanya rumit sekaleee. Kalo soal tak masuk akal? Sah-sah saja, ini kan fantasy jenisnya. :D **

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya..**

**Terima kasih dan, Dadagh..! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya pikir mungkin, terlalu lama tak update yang ini. Saya tak yakin kalian akan mengingat ceritanya. Hnhh..**

**Terima kasihnya dulu, saya ucapkan buat teman-teman yang masih bersedia baca. Terutama, mereka yang mencantumkan nama mereka. TERIMA KASIH~ Langsung? LOL**

* * *

"**Mahluk apa sebenarnya kalian?!"**

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**.**

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Melompat teratur tanpa mengenal batas. Mengantarkan mahluk di bumi, pada banyak pengalaman berbeda dalam kehidupan mereka. Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Ada banyak hal yang begitu tak ia mengerti, dan berjalan di luar nalarnya. Sangat membingungkan, meski ketiga _hyung_nya, selalu bisa menenangkannya. Serta menjelaskan banyak hal, yang rumit untuk ia mengerti sebenarnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayah Henry tadi di sekolah!"

Kyuhyun membuka percakapan, dalam acara makan di malam tersebut. Ia tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah meja, dengan beberapa hidangan. Daging? Ada, dan itu hanya untuk santapan ia seorang saja. Baik Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Donghae, tak pernah mencicipinya. Ini terjadi sekian lamanya.

"Aku bingung, _hyung_.." ungkap Kyuhyun kemudian, sambil mengajak ketiga _hyung_nya agar lebih serius memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Ia sudah beruban! Keriput! Tua!"

Seketika, keadaanpun menjadi hening, karena Leeteuk tak lagi membuat sendok di tangannya, terbentur pada permukaan piringnya. Sungmin, yang berhenti mengunyah, dan Donghae yang langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tetap pada percakapannya, lalu melirik wajah ketiga _hyung_nya. "Tapi kalian sama sekali tak berubah," ungkap Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku saja! Sudah lebih tinggi sekarang," ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" balas Sungmin agak dingin.

"Kalian!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, namun kembali mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Kalian tak pernah berubah! Jelaskan padaku," ucapnya santai.

Sungmin menjadi marah dalam waktu singkat, namun Leeteuk terus saja mengusap kulit pada lengannya, menenangkannya.

Sedang Donghae tersenyum. "Kau tak suka jika kami selalu muda? Kubilang, makan sayuran agar bisa seperti kami," ucap Donghae.

Namun Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian. Ia menaruh alat makannya agak kasar, lalu berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukankah itu tak masuk akal? Carilah alasan lain, _hyung_!"

**...**

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun, berikut wajah yang ia tekuk dan juga terlihat lesu. Donghae, yang tengah membawa secangkir teh di tangannya, terheran melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Kyuhyunie?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sejenak, untuk selanjutnya ia menarik Donghae untuk terduduk di sofa depan, dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang terkulai di bahu sang _hyung_. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba menidurkan rasa lelah yang begitu mendera pikirnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia masih heran, meski tetap saja ia berusaha bersikap biasa, lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Ia masih akan bersikap seperti biasa jika saja Kyuhyun tak bergumam "siapa kalian?" dengan sangat pelan. Donghae tertegun, untuk selanjutnya, ia merasa Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dengan wajah menatap lurus, dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kyu.." ucap Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun melirik seketika ke arahnya, dan menatapnya.

"Ayolah _hyung_.." desak Kyuhyun kemudian. "Aku sudah besar! Bahkan tinggiku sudah akan menyusul tinggi kalian!" rutuk Kyuhyun, dan Donghae hanya memandangnya saja. Kyuhyunpun mendengus sebal pada akhirnya. "Aku sudah mengerti, mengapa kalian tak pernah menua! Alasan apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kyuhyunie dengar.."

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban pasti! Kumohon.." lirih Kyuhyun, memohon dengan gurat pedih di matanya. "Aku tak ingin ada kebohongan lagi," ucapnya.

Donghae tampak berfikir. "Menurutmu kami ini apa? Bisa kau simpulkan, dari semua kebiasaan aneh kami?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Jika aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya," cetusnya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Ada baiknya kau tak tahu, dan tetap seperti biasa," ucapnya. Namun di samping itu, Kyuhyun kembali membuka percakapan.

"Ada satu hal yang aku ingat.." katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Dulu ibu memberiku sebuah buku dongeng. Hanya dongeng, tapi bolehkah aku kembali mengingatnya sekarang? Dan berusaha menemukan kebenarannya," terangnya.

"Ceritakan," titah Donghae kemudian.

"Tentang para keturunan matahari yang bersembunyi di bumi. Mereka bersembunyi dari penguasa langit yang mengincar darah keemasan mereka."

'Tepat,' pikir Donghae dalam hatinya. Namun ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Lalu apa menurutmu kami keturunan matahari itu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku belum bisa menyimpulkannya. Aku tak pernah melihat kalian diburu. Kalian terlihat baik-baik saja sejauh ini bukan? Tapi. Kenapa kau menghisap sari tumbuhan? Dan mengapa kau menghindari sinar matahari?" telaah Kyuhyun.

"Itu.."

"Sinar matahari akan mengancam nyawamu! Ini adalah tentang darah!" potong Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Ia sandarkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu Donghae sambil terus bergumam. "Darahmu keemasan jika menyerap cahaya dari ibumu! Dan kau berusaha merubah darahmu dengan sari tumbuhan. Itulah caramu bersembunyi," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sekilas Donghae terlihat terpaku. Diam tanpa kata. Namun semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, adalah benar tanpa cela. "Kau tahu sebanyak itu, Kyu?!" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam bahunya. "Semua ada dalam buku dongeng yang kubaca dulu," terangnya. "Semua tercantum disana. Tapi aku belum yakin, selama kalian tak mengatakannya. Itu hanyalah perkiraanku, atas perbandingan dongengku dengan sedikit kebiasaan kalian. Aku belum yakin bahwa, dongeng itu benar adanya. Aku.." ucap Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja.

Donghae turut diam dalam sebuah keheranan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendengkur halus. Ia sudah terlelap bahkan di saat kalimatnya belum selesai. "Sebenarnya kau sedang apa!" kata Donghae pelan, sambil mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan membenarkan posisi anak tersebut di bahunya. "Kau tengah mengigau, atau apa sih! Bodoh!" umpatnya sambil terkikik geli.

Sudah biasa baginya, bila Kyuhyun harus tertidur di sampingnya. Ini sudah terjadi sekian tahun lamanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun, sudah menginjak kelas satu menengah atas. Hitung saja ada berapa banyak tahun yang sudah mereka lewati bersama.

Donghae turut terlelap, sambil menyandarkan salah satu sisi wajahnya pada kepala Kyuhyun..

**...**

"Jangan kesana Hyuk!"

Salah seorang, dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae, tengah menapakan kakinya di atas awan putih. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bumi, Hae!" cetusnya, menimpali kecemasan saudara kembarnya, Donghae.

"Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya!" sergah Donghae.

"Lihat awannya putih, Lee Donghae!" bantahnya. "Aku akan segera pergi jika awannya menghitam, kau tenang saja!" simpulya.

"Kau benar-benar!" decak Donghae, hingga dilihatnya, awan yang sedang menjadi sandaran saudaranya tersebut, berubah menghitam dengan sangat cepat. Apalah artinya?

"Dia datang, Eunhyukie!" jerit Donghae.

"Huh?"

Terjadi dengan cepat. Bahkan Lee Donghae melihat dengan jelas, saat saudaranya Lee Hyukjae meregang nyawa di bawah tangan sang penguasa. Pemburu mereka. tepat di depan matanya, kuku-kuku yang hitam dan panjang itu, merobek dada Eunhyuk, memuncratkan darah keemasan, lantas mengeluarkan jantung yang masih hangat. Tepat di depan matanya.

"AGH!"

Donghae berjengit dari posisinya. Ia terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pori kulitnya. Ia sadar dan terbangun dari mimpi mengerikan tersebut. Namun ia tertegun. Ia berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Kyu?" ucapnya, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya saja tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, terdengar menggeram tertahan. Dan saat itulah, Donghae mencoba turun dari ranjang, dan tak sengaja menginjak sebuah tubuh, membuatnya terkejut.

Tubuh itu tengah menggeliat tepat di sisi ranjang Donghae. Menjelang beberapa menit kemudian, dapat Donghae lihat sebuah tanda menyala dari bagian tubuh itu. Donghae mulai panik. Ia tahu siapa itu.

"Kyu!" pekiknya di antara gelap ruangannya tersebut. Dengan cepat, Donghae jentikan jemarinya, hingga munculah percikan api dari lilin yang berada di atas mejanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan Kyuhyun memenuhi pandangannya. Kyuhyun yang tengah berkeringat dingin sambil mengernyit sakit. Donghae hampiri Kyuhyun, dan kemudian ia dekap Kyuhyun yang menggeliat dalam peluknya. "Tenanglah Kyu!" ucapnya sambil mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Bukan pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti saat ini. Namun, hal ini tak pernah terjadi selama mereka berada di lingkungan rumah.

Sambil semakin erat Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun, sambil ia edarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya. "Kibum disini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun selalu seperti sekarang bila Kibum berada di sekitar mereka.

Entahlah! Semenjak mengalir darahnya di tubuh Kibum, iapun selalu bisa merasakan keberadaan Kibum, seolah dapat mengetahui keberadaan aliran darahnya sendiri meski itu ada di tubuh orang lain.

Sedang Kyuhyun semakin menggeliat, dengan tanda yang semakin menyebar di sekitar lehernya. "Tidak!" umpat Donghae panik. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, jendela kamarnya terbuka dan nampaklah, Kibum dengan seringai di wajahnya lantas menarik Donghae, menyeretnya serta menghimpitnya pada dinding di sekitar mereka.

"Ugh!" Donghae mengernyit sakit atas tingkah Kibum. Dipandangnya Kibum yang tengah membuka helaian rambut di keningnya.

Mahluk itu, tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Donghae. "Kutemukan!" ucapnya girang. "Aku menemukan persembunyian kalian.."

Donghae berdiri gelisah memandang Kyuhyun. Anak itu diam, dengan warna merah yang memenuhi bola matanya. Itu terlihat tidak baik. Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, dan menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencemaskannya?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

Donghae sudah tak tahan akan tingkah Kibum. "Bunuh saja aku sekarang!" tantangnya, menatap lurus ke arah Kibum. "Tapi jangan kau sentuh dia!" tegasnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" sela Kibum. Kibum kembali mengacungkan kuku-kukunya, menyusuri kulit di wajah Donghae. "Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada memangsamu," ucapnya. "Kau akan berarti jika waktunya tiba. Janganlah terburu-buru meminta kematianmu," lanjut Kibum. Untuk sesaat, ia tarik wajah Donghae ke sisi yang lain, hingga nampaklah leher Donghae dengan segurat luka karena ulahnya dulu. "Baguslah! Luka ini bahkan tak akan bisa membuat bangsaku memangsamu kecuali diriku!" tuturnya sambil tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan!" raung Donghae akhirnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Kibum mulai menjauh. Sempat ia mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun, membuat bocah itu mulai mengeluarkan taringnya perlahan dan menggeram. "Anak ini, adalah pemeran utamanya."

"Jangan sentuh dia!" hardik Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak akan melukainya sekarang, kau tenang saja," ucap Kibum.

Saat itulah, suara derap langkah mulai terdengar, mendekat. Tentulah penghuni rumah yang lain yang datang. Mereka terganggu oleh suara bising tersebut. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, pintu di dobrak, hingga terbuka dengan keras.

"Ada apa ini?"

Leeteuk segera berteriak panik, di susul Sungmin di belakangnya yang langsung membelalakkan matanya kala melihat apa yang terjadi. Sedang di sisi lain, Kibum segera menyibakkan jubah hitamnya agar menutupi setengah wajahnya. Terlalu kuat, aroma darah yang bercampur tumbuhan dari tubuh Sungmin dan Leeteuk, membuatnya tak tahan.

"Kau!" pekik Sungmin, dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Kibum. Matanya menatap murka pada Kibum. "Kenapa dia bisa masuk kemari, Hae?!" raungnya.

Kibum menatap malas pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Ia tak lagi banyak bicara, dan lalu mulai menapaki jendela, tempat darimana ia datang, dan lalu bergegas pergi sambil merentangkan sayap hitamnya yang kuat.

Leeteuk terpana akan hal tersebut. Lalu dihampirinya Donghae. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menyusuri tubuh sang adik, berharap tak ada luka disana. Dan untunglah, Donghae menggeleng, menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Namun, matanya memandang ke satu arah dengan raut terkejut yang begitu dalam. Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Ia menemukan Sungmin yang tengah memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, yang sudah terbungkus selimut seutuhnya, juga menyembunyikan permukaan wajah Kyuhyun di dadanya. Tak ada yang aneh, pikir Leeteuk. Namun ia tetap bertanya. "Dia kenapa Sungmin-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Dan Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia terlihat gugup. Leeteuk menjadi curiga, dan berniat menghampirinya jika saja, Donghae tidak jatuh terduduk di dekatnya, membuat Leeteuk panik seketika.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?!" tanyanya. Ia kaget, padahal tadi Donghae bilang ia baik-baik saja.

"Kakiku lemas," adu Donghae.

"Dia menghisap darahmu lagi?" tanyanya, sedang Sungmin segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, dan lebih menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah ditandai beberapa tanda hitam yang menyebar meski kesadarannya hilang semenjak Kibum meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak," bantah Donghae. "Aku hanya butuh minum _hyung,_" elaknya.

Leeteuk terlalu pintar, untuk segera mengambil langkah keluar kamar. Berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan Donghae minum dan melupakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu saja.

Setelah itu barulah Donghae dapat bernafas lega. Ia hampiri Sungmin kemudian dan bertanya dalam panik. "Bagaimana _hyung_? Tandanya menyebar! Apa ia tidur?"

Sungmin membenahi tubuh Kyuhyun, setelah sejenak ia amati tubuh Kyuhyun dari balik selimut. "Tandanya masih ada! Tapi taringnya menghilang, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. Apa yang terjadi Hae? Kenapa ia bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Sungmin dalam bisikan, takut Leeteuk kembali dengan cepat.

Sedang Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba ia muncul meski tak melukai kami! Tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu itu terjadi saat ia akan bertemu bangsanya bukan?!"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Tapi," selanya. "Malam ini, kau bujuk Leeteuk _hyung _agar tidur bersamamu, ya? Biar kutemani Kyuhyun disini. Kau tak ingin Leeteuk _hyung _tahu bukan?!"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia tahu, Sungmin _hyung_nya tak benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun, seperti apa yang tergambar di wajahnya selama ini. Mereka semua selalu menyayangi dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Itulah yang terjadi..

**...**

Sesuai dengan rencana, Donghae berhasil membujuk Leeteuk, agar dirinya tidur bersama Leeteuk di kamar sang _hyung_. Biarlah Sungmin yang menemani Kyuhyun, karena yang ia tahu, semua akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Pagi menjelang.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, dan tak mendapati Leeteuk di dekatnya. Lalu, ia sibakkan tirai pada jendela di kamar sang _hyung_, hingga di dapatinya, Leeteuk tengah berada bersama Sungmin. Nampak berbincang di samping pohon berdaun emas yang terlihat mati di luar sana. Mungkin itulah alasan, kenapa Kibum bisa memasuki kediaman mereka kemarin malam. Pohon tersebut, adalah pelindung mereka, dan kini mati entah karena apa.

Setelahnya, seolah teringat. Ia hampiri Kyuhyun yang ia pikir, masih tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Namun, belum sampai ia disana, dapat ia dengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam. Donghaepun berlari, dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Disana, nampak Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil masuk perlahan. Ia berharap, Leeteuk dan Sungmin tak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangisnya. Setelah tahu Donghae ada di belakangnya, ia mencoba membalikkan badannya, lantas menampakkan bagian lehernya, dimana terdapat banyak sekali bercak hitam disana, menyebar hampir memenuhi kulit lehernya. "Ada apa denganku?!" isaknya kemudian, dengan wajah cemas luar biasa.

Donghaepun tak kalah cemas. Ia sadar, tanda di tubuh Kyuhyun kini tak dapat hilang sebagaimana biasanya. "Kyu," lirih Donghae sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia amati leher Kyuhyun, dan mencoba menghapus jejak tersebut dengan kain piyamanya. Namun percuma.

"Aku kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tetap bertanya dalam tangisnya, sementara Donghae menjadi bungkam seketika.

"Aku kenapa?!" raung Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia sudah tak sabar, hingga tiba-tiba Donghae malah memeluknya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti akan tindakan Donghae, namun itu lebih membuatnya nyaman dan akhirnya bisa menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya," terang Donghae.

"Berarti kau tahu sesuatu bukan? Jelaskan!" pinta Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu takut, pada bercak mengerikan tersebut, meski itu sama sekali tak menyakitinya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan alasan yang akan diungkapnya. "Itu.." ucapnya tertahan. "Kau, kau digigit serangga, mungkin.."

Kyuhyun segera menarik diri dari pelukan Donghae. Ia mengernyit menatap Donghae sambil meminta penjelasan. Donghaepun tampak menggaruk kepalanya, konyol! "Itu benar!" ucapnya. "Aku pernah memiliki luka seperti ini, Kyu. Percayalah.."

Kyuhyun tampak menekuk wajahnya. Ia lalu merutuk sambil berlalu dari hadapan Donghae. "Kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak awal? Tapi aku meragukan alasanmu. Serangga?" omelnya tak jelas.

Sudahlah! Donghae tak terlalu memperhatikan omelan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu masalah sudah berada di depan matanya. Itu adalah Leeteuk! Bagaimana ia menyembunyikan tanda Kyuhyun dari Leeteuk, sedang ia tak tahu sampai kapan tanda itu akan terus nampak.

**...**

"Kau berangkat sekolah, Kyu?"

Tanya Leeteuk, yang masih sibuk dengan Sungmin di dekat pohon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun sedikit heran, kenapa Leeteuk dan Sungmin berada disana dalam waktu yang cukup lama? Maka iapun segera bertanya, "kalian sedang apa disini?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Sekejap ia pandang pohon di sekitar mereka kini. Ia sangat tahu, keberadaan pohon berdaun emas tersebut. Ada 4, mengitari kediaman mereka. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun tak melihat daun emas disana. Pohon tersebut terlihat mengering.

"Pohon ini mati, Kyunie.." ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk tubuh pohon tersebut.

"Huh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sedang Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kami sedang mencari tahu kenapa pohon ini bisa mati. Berangkatlah sekolah! Kau bisa kesiangan," titah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk dan meminta ijin pada keduanya. Ia lalu pergi untuk belajar, namun Leeteuk menatap punggungnya bingung. "Ada apa dengan syalnya Sungminie!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Ia memaki syal, padahal cuaca sangatlah panas!"

Sungmin tertawa hambar dibuatnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Donghae, yang nampak di antara jendela rumah. Donghae yang tengah mengamati Kyuhyun. Iapun tahu, apa yang tengah terjadi pada adik kecil mereka tersebut.

**...**

Di hari keempat, setelah tanda hitam di tubuh Kyuhyun menyebar, kecurigaan semakin kuat menyerang seorang Leeteuk. Hal ini didukung oleh sikap Sungmin dan Donghae yang semakin tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugup mereka, tiap kali Leeteuk bertanya. Lain hal dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak lebih tenang.

Kali ini saja, Leeteuk sama sekali tak melepas pandangnya baik itu pada Sungmin ataupun Donghae, yang tengah menundukkan kepala mereka. "Kupikir kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk. Lebih terlihat mendesak sebenarnya.

"Itu.."

"Adakah yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" sela Leeteuk, sebelum dapat mendengar kata utuh yang baru saja akan diucapkan oleh Sungmin.

Donghae menatap takut ke arah Leeteuk. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sudah akan kembali mengarang alasan lain. Namun, tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan dirinya.

"Aku pulang.."

Anak itu, baru datang dari sekolahnya. Tidakkah Sungmin dan Donghae terlihat lebih gusar di mata Leeteuk? Jelas terlihat. Dan itu membuat Leeteuk semakin melebarkan senyumnya, hingga menampakkan lesung di kedua pipinya. "Kebetulan sekali! Kemari Kyu!" ajak Leeteuk, mengajak Kyuhyun yang bingung, untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, semenjak Donghae dan Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang padanya, seakan memberi sebuah tanda.

Leeteuk tak lagi berkata. Ia hanya mencoba menarik syal yang menutupi leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun sedikit berontak, meski ia kalah setelah Leeteuk menatapnya tajam dengan arti, 'diam!' padanya. Tak butuh berjam-jam untuk dapat membuka, bahkan melihat tanda hitam di leher Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengernyit melihat tanda tersebut. Ia tak terlalu tahu, meski merasa pernah melihat tanda seperti itu.

Kyuhyun merenggut kesal. Leeteuk tak pernah berbuat sekasar itu sebelumnya. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih!" rutuk Kyuhyun, memajukan kesal bibirnya. Ia tak sadar, bahwa kini Leeteuk tengah memandang tajam ke arah dua _hyung _nya yang lain.

Aurapun berubah aneh di mata Kyuhyun. "Aish!" rutuknya. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?!"

Leeteuk berganti menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin tak tahu apa yang sednag terjadi padamu, Kyu? Tanda itu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Hingga detik ini, masih belum terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa leherku bisa begini," terangnya. "Ini tak sakit tapi semakin menyebar, akupun takut dibuatnya. Tapi Donghae _hyung _bilang.."

"Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk menyela, sambil menatap ke arah Donghae. "Apa yang Donghae katakan padamu?" ucapnya.

"Ini karena serangga. Pastinya kaupun tahu bukan, _hyung_?"

Leeteuk semakin bingung. Ia menatap dan meminta penjelasan dari Donghae. "Serangga macam apa yang bisa menyakiti kita hingga separah itu, Hae? Kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Donghae mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. "_Hyung_, sebenarnya.."

"Jangan mengarang lagi!" peringat Leeteuk tajam. Kini sudah berbeda. Leeteuk menatap marah padanya, dan terus mendesaknya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Lee Donghae? Lee Sungmin?!" sentaknya.

Kyuhyunpun tak kalah terkejut, oleh bentakan seorang Leeteuk yang ia tahu, tak pernah berteriak sekeras ini sebelumnya. Ia berjengit, hingga menyenggol sebuah gelas di sudut meja, hingga terjatuh dan pecah.

Seakan mendapat kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri, Donghae dan Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Leeteuk pada gelas yang pecah tersebut. Leeteukpun mendengus sebal. "Baiklah! Bereskan pecahannya sebelum kalian terluka. Tapi jelaskan setelah semuanya selesai!" ucapnya. Ia terlalu takut, torehan luka pada dik-adiknya, bisa berakibat fatal.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia berjongkok, membantu Kyuhyun mengumpulkan pecahan bening tersebut sementara Sungmin mengambil sapu. Saat itu, tak sengaja kulit pada jemari Donghae, menyentuh bagian kaca yang tajam.

"Ugh!" pekik Donghae tertahan. Dengan mudah, darah keemasan miliknya mencuat keluar, berdesakkan melalui luka kecil tersebut.

Darah emas? Benar! Lain hal dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sudah dapat merubah darah mereka seutuhnya, Donghae tak akan pernah mampu merubah darahnya semenjak sebagian darahnya, mengalir di tubuh Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Keadaan sudah kembali sengit, kala tetesan darah itu memenuhi pandangan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan perasaan lain. Sempat ia memekik, dan berkata 'mengapa darahmu berubah warna sekarang? Bukankah hijau!' dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dan setelah itu, harum darah Donghae menyeruak melewati penciuman pada hidungnya. Mempengaruhi tiap saraf di otaknya, memaksanya berfikir bahwa, itu adalah 'darah yang nikmat!'

Donghae mencoba menutup luka itu dengan jemarinya yang lain. Namun Kyuhyun malah membuatnya gugup. Sikap Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Donghae dapat melihat perubahan pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh tentang darah emas tersebut. Namun seperti binatang yang menemukan mangsanya, insting 'laparnya' lebih kuat saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa perutnya berteriak lapar, meminta tetesan darah itu agar memasuki kerongkongannya.

Sungmin datang, melihat keanehan tersebut. Termasuk Leeteuk yang berada disana, dan mengamati sejak awal.

"Kyu.." peringat Donghae, namun terlambat! Bahkan Donghae semakin panik, saat melihat taring yang mulai keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Inipun dapat terlihat oleh kedua mata Leeteuk.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya, sementara Leeteuk terus mengamati perkembangannya. Ia sudah terlihat dapat menyimpulkan. Ada pula Donghae yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan getir. Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan erat matanya, dengan geraman tertahan. Hanya satu yang Donghae kata dalam hatinya, 'jangan berubah, Kyu! Jangan!' hingga suara ribut terdengar olehnya. 'KYU!' jeritnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Tuh, otak saya cuma bisa nyampe sini doang. -_- pamit dulu ya. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anggaplah sedikit ide baru saja mampir. Saya senang meski, gak terlalu puas sama hasilnya. Baca jika masih berkenan, :')**

**Umh, ucapin dulu terima kasih buat komentar di chapter terakhir fict ini boleh? **

**.**

**bella - riekyumidwife - Blackyuline - cece - Anonymous - Jmhyewon - Kadera - dew'yellow - ndah951231 - lyELF - kihae dp26 - Hana Ajibana - Arum Junnie - MissBabyKyu - Gigia - GaemGyu92 - haekyu - arumfishy - laila. - Aisah92 - haelfishy - Shinjoo24**

**.**

**Nah lho? TERIMA KASIH SEKALI! :D SANGAT! Buat yang lainnya juga, yang mungkin sibuk, hanya baca dan tak sempat komen. Tak mengapa, :') Ada nama yang tak saya sebut? Maaf ya jika ada, xD**

**Langsung? Silahkan;**

* * *

**"****_Hyung_**** aku.."**

**"Lantas mengapa selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya?"**

**"Tak usah cemas. Aku akan pergi.."**

**[CHAPTER 5]**

**.**

Satu titik darah berwarna emas, bahkan tampak menggiurkan di matanya. Membuat saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, jika tak ia tahan. Entah rasa apa ia tak mengetahuinya. Sebuah rasa panas yang mendesak, Terasa pada gusi depan, dimana beberapa gigi runcing yang keluar dari sana, terbentuk bagai taring yang tajam.

Pandangannyapun mengabur, dan hanya tertuju pada darah yang menarik baginya. Harumnya, membuat ia harus berulang kali menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya langsung terasa kering, haus akan darah itu.

Bahkan ia, tak mengenal dirinya saat ini..

Di sisi lain, seorang Leeteuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya, kala mendapati perubahan dari adik kecilnya. Berulang kali ia membantah, jika saja ia tak melihat, tanda hitam yang semakin menyebar, dengan taring memanjang dan juga kuku-kuku hitam yang semakin memanjang dari jemari adiknya tersebut.

Tepat saat itu, Sungmin datang dengan beberapa lembar tisu di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia tutup luka di tangan Donghae. Namun saat itu pula, sebuah suara menggeram mengerikan. Ia beralih, manatap sumber suara. "Apa ia berubah total, Hae?" gumamnya dengan raut panik.

Donghae, yang sebenarnya tak tahu menau, hanya dapat menggeleng panik. "Aku tak tahu _hyung_, aku tak tahu.." gumamnya dalam bisikan.

"Jelaskan, dia kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian, di tengah bisikan, yang nyatanya terdengar ribut. Selain itu, ia menjadi menegang, melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi merah, menyala. Sedang jeritan pilu turut menyusul dari mulut si bungsu tersebut.

"Dia kenapa! Oh, Kyuhyun!" jerit Leeteuk pada akhirnya, panik melihat Kyuhyun, yang merunduk, menjerit tertahan. Sementara itu, iapun melihat dua adiknya yang lain, mulai mengambil langkah mundur, meski hanya Sungmin yang menghindar, sambil menarik paksa Donghae, yang meronta hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie!" pekik Donghae.

Keadaan rumahpun menjadi tegang, dan semakin tegang. Aura gelap semakin pekat terasa, hingga akhirnya, di jeritan yang kesekian kalinya, lahirlah sepasang sayap hitam, dari balik punggung seorang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mereka.

Angin berhembus kencang, di sertai sinar mentari yang menghilang perlahan. Angin yang kian berhembus, masuk melalui celah jendela yang kian terbuka, menggoyangkan tirai-tirai putih disana, serta benda lainnya.

Kala itu Leeteuk terpaku dalam kakinya yang tegak berdiri, meski sedikit bergetar. Ia tahu kini, apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua adiknya tersebut. Ia hafal, apa arti dari sayap yang kini tumbuh dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?!" tanyanya tak percaya, pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti, tentang Kyuhyun yang sempat memiliki darah yang merah. Bahkan ia sendiri yang menyayat kulit di lengan Kyuhyun dulu. Dan itu? Merah! Darah manusia seutuhnya.

"Donghae, jangan!" di waktu yang sama, di ujung lain, Sungmin terus menarik Donghae yang menjerit dan meronta ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Dia bisa membunuhmu!" raung Sungmin, menarik Donghae sekuat yang ia mampu. Ya, karena ia lebih kuat dari sang adik, yang bahkan hidup dengan separuh darahnya saja.

Leeteuk menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. "Sebenarnya anak ini apa!" gumamnya, masih menebak, hingga saat sayap itu mengembang, ia mampu menyimpulkan kebenarannya, mengundang satu tetes air mata dari kedua sudut matanya. Diliriknya Sungmin dan Donghae, yang akhirnya diam. "Kalian membuatku kecewa!" pekik Leeteuk tertahan. Saat itu, dengan sekejap Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dari balik telapak tangannya. Ia arahkan kedua tangannya tersebut, pada Kyuhyun, dan tak tahu akan melakukan apa, jika saja..

"Jangan!" tak ada suara Donghae yang menahannya.

Kala itu pula, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, lantas melirik Donghae dalam pelukan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia menyeringai tanpa sadar dan menatap Donghae, yang lalu dengan mudah, ia raih Donghae dari tangan Sungmin, lantas..

**PRANG.**

"Akh!"

"Donghae!"

Donghae mengernyit, ketika Kyuhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah cermin besar yang memang tersimpan di ruangan tersebut. Darah keemasan miliknya, tentu saja berhamburan keluar, dari punggung yang tergores kaca pecah. "Kyu," lirih Donghae. Sangat pelan, namun..

Kyuhyun yang kini muncul sebagai sosok mengerikan, nampak diam. Ia, ia terpaku melihat sosoknya sendiri. Bayangan dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya, separuh wajahnya yang nampak pada salah satu pecahan kaca yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyunie.." panggil Donghae, dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya. Donghae, merasa masih mampu meraih Kyuhyun yang mencengkram dirinya. Ia usap lengan itu pelan, disertai air mata yang meluncur, memenuhi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang lalu menatap kedua mata Donghae, lantas mulai bernafas dengan baik, dan lalu menyembunyikan kedua sayap hitamnya. Ia terpana, hingga mengangkat satu tangannya, melihatnya. "_Hyung_," ucapnya.

"Kyuhyunie, sadarlah.."

Begitulah Sungmin berucap, membuat Kyuhyun menahan, lantas menentang emosi yang entah mengapa begitu menguasai dirinya. Dengan susah payah, ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap Donghae yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia bahkan melihat darah Donghae yang mengalir hingga membasahi lantai di sekitar kakinya.

"Lepaskan Donghae, Kyu. _Hyung _mohon.." pinta Leeteuk perlahan..

Ya. Kyuhyun terlihat dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Namun, ia masih belum kembali dengan dirinya seutuhnya. Ia lantas melepas Donghae yang lalu jatuh, karena tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Sedang Kyuhyun, menarik kakinya, mengambil langkah mundur, sambil terus mengamati kedua tangan, bersama kuku-kuku panjangnya. Juga dapat ia rasa, taring yang mencuat dari mulutnya. Sejenak ia pandangi Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang mulai mendekat. "_Hyung _aku.." ucapnya ragu, terpaku di tempatnya.

Dan Sungmin segera menghampiri Donghae, yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia tarik tubuh Donghae, lantas membawanya ke arah tangga, hendak membawanya menuju ruangan atas.

Ketika itu, Kyuhyun nampak bergetar, dan memandang Leeteuk seolah ia meminta penjelasan atas semuanya. Semua tentang dirinya. Dan juga, sorot mata itu, menunjukkan sebuah rasa takut yang begitu dalam.

"_Hyung _tolong aku," lirih Kyuhyun akhirnya, memancarkan sebuah rasa takut dari wajahnya. Ia mengambil langkahnya, hendak menghampiri Leeteuk. Namun..

"Diam di tempatmu, Kyuhyun!" peringat Leeteuk, membuatnya tertegun.

_"Hyung_.."

Leeteuk menggeleng pasti. "Tidak, Kyu! Kau," tutur Leeteuk dari bibirnya yang bergetar. "Kau tak seharusnya berada di antara kami.."

Dan untuk yang satu ini, Kyuhyun tanggapi dengan sebuah isakan tangis. "_Hyung_," tuturnya.. "Kumohon.."

"Kubilang tetap di tempatmu!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia sudah tak sanggup, bahkan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. "Biar kujelaskan," ucapnya dalam nafas yang semakin berat, karena tangis yang ia tahan. "Kau, bahkan dapat mengancam nyawa kami, terutama Donghae!"

Satu langkah Kyuhyun ambil, mengambil satu jarak ke arah belakangnya. Ia tak percaya atas apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan. "Aku tak mungkin membunuh kalian," ungkapnya dalam sebuah sesal.

"Kau hampir melakukannya!"

Itu benar. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu, bagaimana Donghae sekarang. Donghae yang sudah ia lukai sedemikian rupa. "Tapi aku tak tahu, aku tak.."

"Donghae-_ya_!" suara lain mengganggu percakapan keduanya. Suara Sungmin yang lalu berteriak, "_HYUNG!_" dengan sangat lantang, tentulah memanggil Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sempat memandang Kyuhyun, yang masih berharap padanya. Namun Leeteuk tetap berikan satu gelengan kepala, dengan semua rasa sesal yang terlihat. "Maafkan _hyung_, Kyuhyunie. Tapi aku yakin, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Bila kau menyayangi kami, dan juga Donghae, maka pergilah.." ucap Leeteuk sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

**...**

"Lalu mengapa kalian menyembunyikannya selama ini?"

Leeteuk, masih berdiri dan bersandar di dinding, menghadap ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh Donghae yang tertidur dalam posisi telungkup di atas ranjangnya. Terdapat banyak luka di punggung Donghae.

"Aku.."

"Kupikir kau tahu yang terbaik, Sungminie!" potong Leeteuk dalam nada seriusnya yang tak kunjung mencair. Ia terus menceramahi kedua adiknya, jika saja Donghae sadarkan diri. "Lihat akibatnya sekarang!"

Sungmin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan, sambil melihat Leeteuk dengan takut. "Aku tak akan melakukannya, jika saja Donghae tak memohon. Kau tahu, baik aku ataupun kau, tak akan mampu menolak inginnya," jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi ini tak main-main! Ini bukan soal keinginannnya!" timpal Leeteuk, sedikit emosi. "Ini adalah soal hidup kita, hidupnya!"

Sungmin hanya mampu merekatkan kesepuluh jarinya, tak mampu membantah. "Maafkan aku.." tuturnya. "Aku tahu aku bersalah," sesalnya kemudian, sambil melihat Donghae yang tertidur dalam wajah pucatnya, dan juga berkeringat. Jelas bahwa keadaan Donghae, entah seperti apa.

Namun, "tidak!" bantah Leeteuk lembut. "Aku yang bodoh, dan tak bisa menjaga kalian," ucapnya.

"_Hyung_.." lirih Sungmin, hendak menyela. Namun kemudian, ia melihat Leeteuk yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Leeteuk menghampirinya, lantas mengusap helaian rambutnya. "Maafkan aku," ujar Sungmin, dan akhirnya tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah," balas Leeteuk, lantas memeluk sang adik dengan hangat.

**...**

Malam tiba, bersama dengan setitik sinar dari sebuah lilin menyala, menemani Donghae yang perlahan, merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. "_Hyung,_" panggilnya, pada Sungmin yang terlelap dengan posisi terduduk, di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Bukan Sungmin yang terbangun lantas menjawabnya. Namun Leeteuk, _hyung_nya yang lain. Donghae bergerak dari posisinya, merubah posisi tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, pegal luar biasa. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Hae? Katakanlah.." ucap Leeteuk, mendekat dan terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, tepat di samping Sungmin. Ia tersenyum, dan terus memberikan usapan pada lengan Donghae. Namun, senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Pudar saat Donghae bertanya, "dimana Kyuhyun, _hyung_?"

Leeteuk mengurung senyumnya. Ia lalu terdiam, mengingat..

_"Kau tak usah cemas, aku akan pergi."_

_"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunie.."_

_"Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, akupun tak pernah ingin melukai siapapun di antara kalian, hyung. Aku menyayangi kalian.."_

_"Hyung tahu. Pergilah, karena itu yang terbaik. Maafkan aku, karena tak mampu mempertahankanmu disini."_

_"Aku akan mencari ibuku.."_

Maka, setelah semuanya ia ingat, ia menjawab, "Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, Donghae.."

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun," ucap Leeteuk tertahan. Ia ragu, mengingat Donghae, adalah satu-satunya sisi yang begitu melindungi Kyuhyun di antara mereka.

"Kyuhyunie kemana?"

Satu detik, Leeteuk masih berusaha menarik nafas, agar dirinya lebih tenang dalam berucap. Maka di detik selanjutnya, ia tatap Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia berucap, "aku telah mengusirnya," dengan tegas, meski teralun dalam suara yang pelan.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Donghae, dengan mata yang kian berembun. "_Hyung _tak mungkin melakukannya!"

Tapi Leeteuk hanya mampu tersenyum getir. "Maaf, tapi _hyung _harus, dan sudah melakukannya," jelasnya pasti, menciptakan sebuah aliran air di pipi Donghae.

"Kau bohong!"

"Donghae.."

"Kyuhyunie tak boleh pergi."

"Tidak, Hae.."

"Dia tidak boleh pergi!" jerit Donghae keluar, bersama tangis yang mampu membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Ia nampak terkejut menemukan Donghae yang terisak dalam tidurnya.

"_Hyung_?" ucap Sungmin, menatap Leeteuk yang hanya diam ketika Donghae menangis. Dan Donghae, segera meraih tangannya.

"Kyuhyun tak pergi bukan? Leeteuk _hyung _berbohong!" isak Donghae, pada Sungmin yang juga hanya mampu menatapnya dalam sebuah raut wajah mengiba.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Iapun turut bersedih sebenarnya. Namun apa yang harus dikatakan? Semua sudah terjadi. Ia sadar bahwa, yang terpenting disini, adalah bagaimana melindungi Donghae seutuhnya. Maka, ia terduduk dan meraih jemari Donghae, hingga ia genggam erat jemari itu, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan pada sang adik. "Dengar, Hae. Semua hal memiliki jalannya masing-masing," tuturnya. "Biarkan Kyuhyun dengan hidupnya, dan kita dengan hidup kita. Percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Sungmin, membuat tangis itu semakin mengeras..

**...**

"Yang benar saja!"

Rutuk seseorang dengan kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Menyimpan tangisnya, di antara keheningan malam bertabur sinar rembulan. Sesaat ia simpan tangisnya, lantas mendongak, mengalirkan aliran air dari kedua matanya yang menggenang, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang pucat..

"Aku tak ingin menjadi sosok ini!" rutuknya, tersenyum menyedihkan. "Aku manusia!" umpatnya lagi, meski ucapan itu, harus ia bantah saat sayap di punggungnya terkembang begitu saja.

Miris ia rasa, bahkan ketika tampak kuku-kuku tajam pada jemarinya? Juga taring, yang saat ini tengah ia sembunyikan. Terlebih, ia melihat kilauan darah keemasan yang mengering di antara lengannya. "_Hyung, _aku melukaimu.." ujarnya lemah di antara desiran angin. Sebuah ungkapan yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan dirinya, atas apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu, aku tak ingin.."

Tuturnya pilu, hingga ia hisap, harum dari darah itu dengan air yang kembali meluncur dari kedua matanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, merindukan kalian.."

Riuh angin kembali terdengar, mengingat ia yang terduduk di antara ketinggian. Sebuah dahan kecil di ujung pohon yang tinggi, bahkan menampakan beribu lampu kota yang terhampar luas di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang lain, seseorang dengan warna mata sama, kuku yang sama dengan sosok itu, tengah mengapung, terbang dengan kaki yang hanya menapak pada sehelai dedaunan, dan juga dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. "Kau berubah secepat ini rupanya!" ucapnya dalam senyap. Tak ada yang mampu mendengar, hingga ia memilih langkah untuk pergi..

**...**

Beberapa hari berlalu..

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pohon tua yang mati beberapa hari lalu, menjadi segar kembali dengan dedaunan emas memenuhi dahannya. "Kau menghidupkannya kembali?!" tanya Sungmin, memekik bahagia, dengan tarikan indah pada kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ya," jawab Leeteuk yang berada disana juga. "Kuhidupkan semenjak Kyuhyun, melangkahkan kakinya dari batas pekarangan rumah kita ini.."

"Huh?"

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang bingung. Ia tepuk bahu Sungmin sambil berkata, "ia tak akan pernah lagi dapat melihat kediaman kita disini."

"Aku tahu.."

"Dan jangan biarkan Donghae keluar rumah," ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin menjadi diam. Ia melihat jendela kamar Donghae yang tertutup rapih, sebagaimana ia yang menutup dirinya, semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, bagaimana Donghae merenggut marah padanya, dan juga Leeteuk. "Bagaimana dia keluar," gumamnya sambil mengulum senyumnya. "Bahkan jendela dan pintu kamarnya saja, tertutup rapat, _hyung_.."

"Hm, kau benar. Kuharap ia akan segera kembali," ucap Leeteuk tenang, meski raut hawatir, tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia akan kembali.."

**...**

Di siang yang sama, di luar sana, jauh dari kediaman yang terkurung keberadaannya, oleh keempat pohon emas yang melindunginya..

Ia berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Matanya yang tertutup sebuah kacamata, mengamati beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Ia tengah menunggu giliran untuk menyebrangi luasnya permukaan aspal tersebut, hingga lampu di sisi jalanan itu, berubah hijau..

Maka, ia dan beberapa manusia lainnya mulai melangkah, melewati kendaraan yang berjajar, menunggu giliran mereka. Dengan langkah pastinya ia berjalan, meski langkah itu semakin cepat dan terlihat terburu-buru.

Satu sosok ia ikuti. Sosok dengan tinggi yang tak melebihi tingginya. Sosok dengan jaket tipis biru yang dikenakannya, juga beberapa barang yang dibawanya. Ia, Kyuhyun, terus mengikuti sosok itu, hingga menapaki pusat perbelanjaan bahan makanan, dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

Kyuhyun terus melihat dan mengawasi, hingga sosok yang diikutinya seolah dapat merasakan pergerakannya. Kyuhyun melihat ujung mata pria tersebut terus mengarah padanya. Juga, sosok itu berjalan dalam langkah cepat dan terburu-buru. Berulang kali ia mencoba berlari, namun Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun berniat melihat sosok itu.

Di sebuah celah gelap di antara gedung, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menghentikan sosok tersebut. Meski hanya sebuah punggung yang dilihatnya.

Dan di menit berikutnya, sosok itu berbalik, menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun sambil membuka topi yang dikenakannya. "Siapa kau?!" tanya sosok itu tenang.

Namun Kyuhyun? Ia meringis kala tanda di tubuhnya menjadi terasa panas, terlebih ketika jarak dirinya dan sosok itu semakin dekat. Ia rapatkan satu matanya, berusaha menahan sakit tersebut.

"Siapa?"

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun semakin meringis tertahan kala rasa sakit itu menyerang. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lantas menyentuh lehernya dengan kuat. Dan dengan susah payah, ia mencoba untuk berbicara. "Aku yakin kita sama!" ucapnya cukup lantang, hingga ia buka kacamata yang dikenakannya, menampakkan bola mata yang berwarna kemerahan.

"..."

Sosok itu diam, tak bergeming menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Terlebih, ia dapat melihat sedikit tanda yang nampak pada dagu Kyuhyun. Ia tak melihat utuhnya, karena Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi hingga lehernya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemukan jati diriku!" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!" bantah sosok itu, lantas hendak melewati Kyuhyun, jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahan lengannya, membuatnya mendelik malas.

"Aku yakin kau tahu!" desak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Jika kau tak tahu, dan hanya seorang manusia biasa, seharusnya kau takut melihat sosokku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tsk," sosok itu lantas melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan lengannya. "Aku manusia!" ucapnya yakin.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun nampak heran. "Tapi aku tak yakin," tuturnya, hingga ia keluarkan kuku tajam yang sempat ia sembunyikan, dan..

**Sret.**

Kyuhyun robek kain pada baju sosok itu, tepat di lengannya, bersamaan dengan kulit yang turut robek disana, mengalirkan cairan dari dalam tubuh sosok itu. Kyuhyun menunggu, warna apa yang keluar. Dan seketika matanya membulat. "Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya tak percaya kala melihat warna merah seutuhnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku manusia!" ucap sosok tersebut tajam.

Kyuhyun tetap dalam wajah bingungnya. "Lantas mengapa tubuhku dapat merasakan keberadaanmu? Kupikir kita satu darah!" terang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun menatap sosok itu dengan serius. Ia lalu membuka sedikit pakaiannya, menampakkan tanda-tanda hitam miliknya. "Tanda ini terasa sakit jika kita berdekatan, termasuk saat ini," terang Kyuhyun.

Sosok tersebut turut masuk ke dalam rasa tak percaya. Ia lantas memandang Kyuhyun, mengamati dan meraba wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau," ucap sosok itu mengira, "Kyuhyun?" tanyanya ragu.

Kyuhyun menjadi bingung. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya seolah mendapat titik terang.

"Benarkah ini kau?" tanya sosok itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya, aku Kyuhyun. Tapi kau?"

"Aku pamanmu!" potong sosok tersebut.

"Huh?"

"Kyuhyun, kau kemana saja? Ibumu.." ujar sosok itu nampak tergesa, terdorong rasa bahagia yang membuncah begitu saja kala mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapannya, meski harus ia urungkan bahagianya, setelah menyinggung kata 'ibu' dari mulutnya.

"Ibu?"

**...**

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun!"

Leeteuk dan Sungmin segera melirik ke arah suara. Mereka pandangi Donghae, yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di salah satu anak tangga, menuju lantai dua. Hari itu, adalah hari pertama Donghae menampakkan dirinya, keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap.

Sungmin menjadi terlihat girang, meski ia tak membuat dirinya menjadi berlebihan, sehingga ia hanya harus menghampiri Donghae sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Leeteukpun demikian. Tersenyum meski ia, yang tengah menggunting beberapa daun mati dari tanaman miliknya, hanya berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin, terduduk di samping Donghae.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa?" balas Donghae ketus.

Leeteuk mengulum senyumnya. Donghae yang merajuk, mengartikan bahwa dirinya telah kembali seperti semula, membuatnya lega. "Kemarilah," ajaknya sambil meletakkan gunting di tangannya lantas melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya. Ia mengajak Donghae untuk terduduk di ruang tengah, dimana tvnyapun tengah menyala.

Donghae beranjak. Berdiri dengan tangan yang menggapai sisi batasan tangga. Jangan salah, bahkan semenjak darahnya semakin berkurang, ia tak mampu terlalu banyak bergerak. Hingga Sungmin membantunya, memapahnya menuju Leeteuk. "Kepalaku pusing!" keluhnya, dan akhirnya terduduk dengan Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang berada di kedua sisinya.

Leeteuk tak lagi terkejut akan hal tersebut. Ia lalu membimbing Donghae agar kepala sang adik, bersandar di bahunya. Leeteukpun, lalu meraih kelima jemari di tangan kiri Donghae, sedang Sungmin, menggenggam kelima jemari di tangan kanan Donghae. Dan nampak cahaya, dari dua genggaman tersebut, membuat Donghae berangsur membaik.

"Seharusnya kau tidak keras kepala, Donghae!" ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba, memukul pelan kening sang adik dengan jemarinya di tangan yang lain.

"Hm.." balas Donghae seadanya.

"Kau tak ingin keluar dari kamarmu, dan tak membiarkan kami menemanimu," tambah Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku," tanggap Donghae, masih memejamkan matanya. Ia masih menikmati sisa tenaga yang mampu diserapnya, dari kedua _hyung_nya tersebut. "Aku bersalah," tuturnya, lantas membuka matanya perlahan. "Kupikir, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Dia bahkan lebih kuat daripada kita," timpalnya.

"Kau benar," balas Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kau hanya memikirkan, bagaimana menjaga hidupmu sendiri, Hae.." lanjutnya. Namun Donghae? Menjadi tersenyum miris. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dalam getir.

"..."

"Bahkan lebih baik aku mati saja sekarang, daripada harus enjadi beban kalian," ucapnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," tukas Leeteuk cepat.

"Bagai manusia yang tak berdaya dengan penyakit yang dideritanya!" ucap Donghae memotong. "Itulah aku sekarang.."

"Donghae.."

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktuku saja.."

"Tidak!"

Donghae tersenyum. "Relakan aku pergi jika saatnya tiba," ucap Donghae, menyamankan posisinya di bahu Leeteuk. Sedang Sungmin menatapnya dengan iba. "Aku yakin Kibum akan mencariku, dan menghabiskan seluruh darahku!" tuturnya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkannya," potong Sungmin. "Termasuk Kyuhyun, yang juga akan melindungimu.."

"Tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi menjelang hari berikutnya.."

Leeteuk mengelu surai Donghae. "Aku tahu. Maka tak usah pikirkan itu. Sekarang adalah, bagaimana menjadikan hari kita lebih berarti saat ini, kan?"

"Kau benar.."

**...**

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, karena sosok sang paman yang menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sementara itu, tak henti mulutnya bertanya, "tapi kau bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya! Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, paman!" ucapnya.

"Berhenti bicara!" sanggah Yesung, merasa Kyuhyun sangatlah cerewet.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar semua!" raung Kyuhyun. "Tentang ibu? Tentang ayahku? Tentang diriku! Tentang darah ini!" ucapnya, menahan langkah sang paman yang menariknya.

"Kubilang diam!" peringat sang paman. "Kita akan bicara dirumahku saja! Terlalu bahaya jika ada yang mendengar," ucapnya.

"Tapi tak ada siapapun disini.." bantah Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Kau masih bodoh rupanya!" simpulnya. "Kau tak tahu seseorang mengawasimu? Apa tandamu tak terasa sakit lagi?" tanyanya, dan Kyuhyun? Menggeleng polos.

"Tsk, kau benar-benar bodoh, nak!"

"Aku tak bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun, merajuk dengan bibir yang mengkerut.

"Benarkah?" ucap sang paman. "Bahkan kau tak melihat ini?" tanya sang paman, sambil benturkan tangannya yang mengepal, hingga sebuah tembok, yang adalah tempat penampungan air yang cukup besar itu, roboh menumpahkan air di dalamnya.

Satu sosok yang terbang, keluar dari balik bak air tersebut. "Ish! Bajuku menjadi basah, kau kurang ajar Yesungie!" rutuk sosok terbang tersebut.

Kyuhyun, melotot tak percaya pada sosok tersebut. Ia tak seperti Yesung, pamannya. Ia, sosok yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat itu, bersayap hitam seperti dirinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun berujar dalam hatinya bahwa, 'ia terlihat sempurna!' pada sosok itu. Namun, rasa sakit tiba-tiba lebih menyengat bagian tandanya. "Agh!" pekiknya sambil merunduk.

"_Hyung_, sejak kapan kau senang bersembunyi seperti pecundang?"

Kyuhyun mendongak di antara rasa sakitnya. "Dia _hyung_mu paman?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab sosok itu. "Jika aku adalah kakak dari pamanmu, lantas kau pikir, aku siapamu?"

"Huh?"

**TBC**

**Sampe sini dulu. Terima kasih, dan maaf atas kelamaan update, juga atas typonya, terima kasih, :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**[CHAPTER 6]**

**.**

Senyap mendera..

Hanya sisa aliran air yang terlihat, mengalir di antara 3 pasang kaki itu. Saling pandangpun tak terlewatkan. Tertuang dalam pandangan acuh? Tatapan meremehkan? Juga, pandangan terkejut yang terpadu dari tiga pasang mata 'orang' berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Satu pertanyaanpun terlontar dari salah satu bibir di antara mereka. Bertanya pada dia yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau siapa?" satu tanya kembali terlempar dari bibir yang sama.

Dia, sosok yang perlahan melipat sayap hitam di punggungnya itu, hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Ia pandangi orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Seorang remaja, dengan wajah tampannya, dan juga, wujud yang hampir menyerupai dirinya. Sejenak ia tersenyum kagum. "Kau sudah tumbuh rupanya," komentarnya.

"Siapa dia, paman?"

"Dia.."

"Biarkan dia menebak sendiri, Yesungie!" sergah sosok bersayap itu, pada dia yang ia pandang, bernama Yesung, yang nyatanya adalah adiknya meski, kini mereka tak berwujud sama. "Aku yakin otaknya sangatlah pintar!"

Yesung, mendengus sebal. "Dia kakakku, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau harusnya tahu siapa dia, kan? Juga, kalian terlihat mirip," tutur Yesung, sambil melempar pandangnya ke arah lain.

Sedang Kyuhyun, hanya mampu diam setelahnya. Ia nampak berfikir, berkutat dengan rasa ragu yang melandanya. Otaknya berfikir, 'wujud yang sama,' dan juga, 'kakak dari pamannya,' lalu, 'ibunya?'. Berakhir dengan bibirnya yang memutuskan satu kalimat, "kau, ayahku?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan tawa keras terdengar jelas setelahnya. Ia, yang Kyuhyun kira adalah ayahnya itu terbahak mendengar penuturan terakhir Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memandang Yesung yang hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya. "Lihat! Sudah kuduga ia pintar, bukan?!" pekiknya riang.

"Jadi? Kau benar ayahku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku menjadi seperti ini, bagai iblis, karena ayahku.." ucapnya terhenti, sambil memandang Yesung, memandang sosok ayahnya bergantian. "Ayahku iblis!"

"Kyuhyun.." sanggah Yesung hawatir, takut jika kakaknya akan menjadi marah atas penuturan kurang ajar Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan dia Yesungie! Itu memang benar. Aku, Kim Heechul adalah seorang iblis. Ayahnya yang tak akan pernah bisa ia bantah.."

**...**

Tak disangka bahkan Donghae bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Ia bisa kembali membentuk senyuman di wajahnya. Kedua sudut bibir yang ia tarik, terkembang indah, sama hal dengan dedaunan yang hijau berseri di tempatnya.

Dedaunan, yang setelahnya akan layu. Mati dengan meninggalkan jasa, bagi Donghae yang baru saja menghirup hidupnya. Tentulah Donghae harus berterima kasih pada mereka-mereka yang hijau itu.

Dua hari, dan ia terlihat lebih segar dan segar..

Satu tepukan ia rasakan, disusul usapan pada punggungnya. Ia menoleh, dan semakin memberikan senyumannya. "Pagi _hyung_.." sapa Donghae kemudian.

"Kau bangun lebih awal," ucap Leeteuk, pada Donghae yang menyapanya. "Dan menghabiskan semua tanamanku!" decaknya sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap beberapa tanaman di dalam pot yang sudah mati, setelah Donghae serap hidupnya, sari hijaunya.

"Aku tak memintamu memasukkan tanaman-tanaman sebanyak ini ke dalam rumah.." tutur Donghae acuh. Ia pandangi sekitar rumahnya. Terdapat pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman berdaun hijau. Penuh, terdapat di sisi-sisi jendela, bahkan menempati sisi-sisi anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

Leeteukpun menjadi tertawa. "Apa kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Ia senggol bagian salah satu lengan Donghae.

Sedang Donghae, mendelik sebal. "Ish!" rutuknya. "Kau menyebalkan!" lanjutnya mengumpat pada sang _hyung_. Ia tekuk wajahnya, dengan bibir mengerucut, meski tak ia rasakan rasa malu, terlebih ketika ia sentuh salah satu daun hijau, hingga daun tersebut layu, dan lalu mati. Padahal ia tengah marah pada pemilik tumbuhan itu..

Leeteuk semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia rangkul Donghae, membimbingnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Menapaki lantai kayu, menuju sebuah ruangan dimana banyak buku terpajang di beberapa lemari.

Ruangan yang nampak sempit, namun tertata rapih dengan dua lemari di sudut ruangan, tempat dimana beberapa buku tersimpan. Jendela yang cukup kecil, dengan tirai tipis yang tak pernah terbuka, meski masih mampu tertembus sedikit sinar dari luar sana. Terdapat pula sebuah meja persegi dengan empat kursi di tiap sisinya, mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Leeteuk tarik salah satu kursi, dan mengaping Donghae agar terduduk disana. Tak lupa, iapun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain, setelah ia raih satu buah buku yang nampak baru bila dilihat dari sampul yang masih terbalut warnanya yang cerah.

"Sudah lama aku tak membacakan dongeng untukmu," ucap Leeteuk sambil membuka halaman pertama dari buku yang diraihnya.

"Aku akan mengantuk!" protes Donghae, hingga ia jatuhkan kepalanya, pada meja yang tengah dihuninya bersama Leeteuk. Ia ketuk-ketukkan jemarinya pada alas meja, sedang Leeteuk, tetap membuka beberapa lembar buku di tangannya, dan tak menghiraukan keluhannya.

"Lihat!" ucap Leeteuk, lantas menunjukkan satu buah gambar pada Donghae.

Gambar sosok bersayap, bersama sosok lain yang memancarkan sinar kuning dari tubuhnya. "Aku tak percaya ini, Hae.." tutur Leeteuk. Sengaja ia buka beberapa lembar dari bagian buku tersebut. Matanya menelusuri tiap kata, dan juga gambar, ataupun detail dari tiap halaman buku tersebut. "Aku baru menemukannya," lanjutnya, tanpa melihat Donghae.

"Apa?!" tanya Donghae, dengan ketus, terlihat tak peduli meski bibirnya bertanya.

"Ini, aku baru mengetahui bahwa, manusia membenarkan keberadaan kita selama ini.." terang Leeteuk, menyerahkan buku yang kembali tertutup, pada Donghae.

"Huh?"

Donghaepun menjadi tertarik lantas menyentuh buku yang di sodorkan Leeteuk. Buku dengan sampul berwarna dasar gelap, namun menampakkan salah satu sisi, yang melambangkan sinar matahari yang kuning.

"Ini adalah dongeng kita!" ungkap Leeteuk setelahnya. Ia sendiri hanya melihat Donghae yang mencoba membuka tiap lembaran buku tersebut. "Aku tak tahu, apa mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, atau memang ada di antara mereka yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan kita, dan menuangkannya secara tak langsung melalui buku ini," jelasnya.

Donghae tampak mengangguk. Ia, lalu memandang Leeteuk. "Kau beli darimana?" tanyanya, dan lalu disambung dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Kapan kau membelinya? Aku baru melihat buku ini."

"Aku membelinya, dari toko buku tentu saja!" jawab Leeteuk. "Aku membelinya beberapa minggu lalu.."

Donghae nampak tak mengindahkan apa yang di ucapkan Leeteuk. Ia hanya fokus pada deretan kalimat di beberapa halaman buku tersebut. "Apa Kyuhyun membaca buku ini sebelumnya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk, mendengar gumaman Donghae yang pelan.

"Kyuhyun, ia tahu dongeng ini, _hyung_. Ia sempat memberitahukannya padaku," terangnya.

"Oh," balas Leeteuk ragu setelah menyinggung apa yang seharusnya tak dibahas. "Kupikir kita tak harus membahasnya lagi.."

Donghae menjadi merenggut. Ia tutup perlahan buku di tangannya, merasa sudah mengetahui apa isi dari buku tersebut, mengingat itu adalah tentang dirinya. Tentang bangsanya, dan hal yang berkaitan dengan dunianya. Tak perlu ia baca ulang, karena ia merasakannya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya!" rutuk Donghae pelan. Dengan pandangan sayu, ia melihat Leeteuk perlahan. Lantas, ia rekatkan kesepuluh jarinya. "Bahkan sebagian dari darahku, ada dalam tubuhnya, _hyung_.." lirihnya. "Kau hafal dengan baik, bahwa, baik itu Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka, sejak darahku mengalir di tubuh mereka," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu.." balas Leeteuk. "Maaf.."

Tak ada lagi percakapan, semenjak Kyuhyun menjadi masuk ke dalam perbincangan itu. Suara kursi yang bergeser terdengar, setelah Donghae beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya mampu menyesali setiap perbuatannya, meski ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya.

**...**

Di hari yang sama, di tempat lain..

Kyuhyun masih merenung. Terduduk di sudut sebuah kursi yang terpajang di dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap. Selain karena tak ada jendela yang dapat menghantar sinar matahari, ruangan itu bahkan tak memiliki sumber cahaya lain selain cahaya temaram dari sebuah lilin kecil yang berdiri di atas meja di dekat Kyuhyun berada.

Menapaki detik demi detik, ia mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut. Tubuhnya meringkuk, dengan wajah yang tenggelam di antara lutut yang ia tekuk. Kyuhyun, anak itu lantas terisak disana.

"Aku tak tahu," curahnya dalam sebuah isakan. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya harus berfikir hingga harus mengerahkan tiap tetes air matanya. Semua karena penuturan seorang Kim Heechul, yang tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah ayahnya sendiri..

_Kembali mengulang, saat dimana dirinya melihat sosok sang ayah sesungguhnya. Seorang iblis bernama Heechul, yang baru dilihatnya, dengan wujud iblis yang nampak sempurna tersebut._

_Dengan pakaian hitam, dihiasi kedua sayap hitam yang mengembang. Taring yang mencuat dari balik bibirnya, juga matanya yang merah.._

_Setelah beberapa perbincangan terjalin, sebatas perkenalan yang tak diinginkan oleh seorang Kyuhyun itulah, akhirnya Kim Heechul membawa serta sang putra, untuk berbicara lebih jauh, hanya berdua saja. Yesung? Iapun tak dapat berbuat lebih jauh. _

_Sebuah puncak gunung, dengan sebuah batu besar yang tinggal di sana, adalah tempat yang Heechul tuju. Sang iblis membawa serta sang putra untuk terduduk disana, bersama dengannya. Hingga nampaklah dalam pandangan keduanya, begitu luas sebagian daratan bumi yang terhampar._

_Tiupan angin yang cukup besar, mampu menggoyangkan helaian rambut keduanya, bersamaan dengan riuh yang pekat terdengar. Saat itu Kyuhyun bertanya, "Apa ibu juga sama?"_

_Heechul nampak menundukkan kepalanya, meski tanpa raut sesal. Ia hanya dapat mengulum senyumnya. "Apa kau pernah melihat ibumu bersayap sepertiku? Mengeluarkan taringnya?" tanyanya, mengundang satu gelengan pada kepala sang putra. "Itulah mengapa kau terlahir seperti sekarang.."_

_Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Heechul. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti._

_"Mengalir darahku, juga darah seorang manusia dalam tubuhmu. Benar kan?" tanya Heechul, lantas mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, putranya tersebut. _

_Dan Kyuhyun? Menundukkan kepalanya, lantas bergumam, "pantas saja, darahku normal, sebelum berubah hitam seperti sekarang," keluhnya beberapa saat. Ia lalu kembali mendongak, menampakkan wajah bingungnya. _

_Heechul nampak mendesah. "Sejujurnya, dunia kita sedang tak seimbang, Kyuhyunie!" ucap Heechul. _

_"Huh?"_

_Satu senyuman terulas di bibir Heechul. "Aku mempunyai keturunan lain, dengan darah yang asli," ucapnya seperti mengawali sebuah cerita. "Sayang ia terlalu bersikap seenaknya, bahkan hampir menghabiskan apa yang harus menjadi makanan kami!" tuturnya._

_Makanan? Maka seketika otak Kyuhyun berfikir. Dan saat teringat, ia langsung meremas erat kain pada bagian lengan Heechul. Ditatapnya Heechul dengan sedikit kemarahan di mata itu. "Jangan katakan, itu adalah darah mereka!" sentaknya._

_"Tapi itu adalah benar, dan telah terjadi sejak dulu, Kyu! Ini adalah hukum alam yang terjadi, dan tak bisa kau bantah!"_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Dengarkan ceritaku," potong Heechul, menekan marah dalam diri Kyuhyun. Ia seolah mengerti, apa yang tengah dipikirkan anak tersebut. "Hal tersebut, adalah biasa terjadi. Kami pemangsa, dan memangsa mereka," ucapnya menjelaskan perlahan. "Hanya saja.."_

_"Hanya saja apa?!" _

_"Anakku, hyungmu, telah berbuat seenaknya dengan membunuh semua mangsa dalam waktu yang berdekatan," tuturnya._

_"Huh?"_

_"Katakanlah, mereka hampir punah kini, Kyu. Hanya tersisa sedikit, mahluk berdarah emas itu sekarang." terang Heechul. "Untuk itulah, kutanamkan satu keturunanku pada manusia," ucap Heechul pelan, dan berlanjut, "pada ibumu.."_

_"..."_

_"Aku ingin, anak itu akan menggantikan posisiku sekarang," ucapnya._

_"Kenapa harus manusia? Tidakkah itu akan menjadi kelemahannya?"_

_"Agar ia mampu berfikir dengan sehat, agar semua berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya.." tutur Heechul. Ia sempat mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, jika saja Kyuhyun tak menepisnya. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun yang mendesis pelan, terlihat menyebalkan. _

_"Aku tak mengerti!" rutuk Kyuhyun._

_"Kau, harus menggantikanku, dan menekan kekuasaan hyungmu, Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau mengerti, dan berhentilah berpura-pura!" cibir Heechul._

_"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tukas Kyuhyun, nampak menantang. _

_Heechul hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak akan memaksa, itupun, jika kau rela Kibum menghabisi semua hyungmu yang berdarah emas itu.."_

**_Deg.._**

_Satu hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Sepoi angin seolah menampar keras wajahnya. "Tunggu, ayah.." ucapnya ragu, terlebih saat kata ayah keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku.."_

_"Pikirkan baik-baik terlebih dahulu," balas Heechul, dalam posisi berdiri. Ia sudah beranjak, terlebih ketika sayap megah miliknya, mengembang hendak membawanya pergi. _

_"Siapa nama hyungku?"_

_"Kim Kibum.."_

Kembali menapaki alam sadarnya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan sebuah nama yang kembali ia ingat. 'Kim Kibum,' nama yang terdengar asing baginya, namun..

**Glek.**

Satu tegukan kosong terjadi pada tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba saja, terdapat satu suara teriakan, yang menyapa pendengarannya. Sebuah jeritan memilukan, yang membuat keningnya mengkerut. "_Hyung_.." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam, seolah tengah merasa, dan dapat mengenal suara tersebut.

Suara yang semakin jelas, membuatnya harus bergerak gelisah dalam posisinya. Bahkan dengan keringat yang mengalir di antara kulit wajahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, hingga, "Donghae _hyung_?" gumamnya di antara suara jeritan yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, hingga nampaklah dimana ia merasa berada kini. Di sebuah tempat dengan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya. Kurang lebih seperti hutan yang belum terlalu sering dilalui manusia. Bola matanya berputar, mencari apa yang tengah ia cari.

Sayang, ia tak dapat melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan di saat dua sosok bersayap hitam, tengah berada di antara jarak pandangnya, dimana salah satunya, tengah menekan sosok lemah di badan sebuah pohon.

Ia pertajam pandangannya, hingga "_HYUNG! _Donghae_ hyung!" _jeritnya, mendapati sosok lemah yang ia lihat, ternyata memang adalah Donghae, bersama jeritan pilunya. Kyuhyun menjadi marah, hingga tanpa sadar, ia langkahkan kakinya yang tiba-tiba dapat bergerak itu.

Dalam pikirnya, ia bisa saja menyingkirkan dua iblis disana dalam waktu singkat. Menguliti mereka, memukul hingga merobek dada mereka, bahkan sepertinya Kyuhyun berfikir akan melakukannya, mengingat dua sosok itu terlihat menyakiti salah satu _hyung _tersayangnya.

Dengan nafas memburu, mata berkilat merah, dan juga tangan terkepal, Kyuhyun percepat langkahnya. Namun, seakan bermimpi, saat ia mendekat, dua sosok iblis itu seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menjadi bingung. Terlebih, hanya tersisa Donghae yang terduduk dengan darah yang mengucur dari lehernya. Dan juga, "eh," Kyuhyun menjadi terkejut, diam tak bergeming. Ia melihat sosok kecil yang menghampiri Donghae. Merobek kulit di lengan Donghae, membuat darah keemasan lagi-lagi mencuat dari sana.

Anak itu, Kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya. Hanya punggungnya yang bisa ia lihat. Anak yang berkulit putih, dengan bentuk rambut, sama seperti dirinya, tengah menghisap darah Donghae. Kyuhyun, menyipitkan matanya, terlebih disaat dapat ia dengar, aliran darah Donghae yang mengalir menuju tenggorokan sang bocah.

"Ugh!" Kyuhyun terlihat menutup satu matanya. Aliran darah itu, seperti tengah membasahi kerongkongannya.

Dengan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan, hingga sosok bocah itu, menolehkan kepalanya, beralih menatapnya dalam seringaian menakutkan. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, terhenyak melihat siapa bocah itu. Bocah, yang ternyata adalah dirinya di masa lalu.

"ARGH!"

**...**

"Donghae-_ya_?!"

Suara Sungmin terdengar panik saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dirinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dan menapaki ruang tengah, ia melihat Donghae terbaring di kursi tersebut. Awalnya, semua baik-baik saja. Namun?

Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Donghae perlahan, dengan volume yang semakin bertambah, mengalun dalam sebuah igauan keras. Iapun menjadi terkejut dan menghampiri Donghae, yang risau dalam tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" beginilah untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bertanya. Namun tak ada respon, terlebih Donghae sibuk mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Hey! Buka matamu, Hae!"

Sungmin menjadi tak sabar, dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, berusaha membangunkan sang adik. Diraihnya jemari Donghae yang terasa panas, dan bergetar. "Kau kenapa?" ucapnya gusar. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, dan berteriak memanggil Leeteuk, yang tertua..

"_HYUNG!"_

**...**

Sama hal dengan di lain tempat..

Di sisi sebuah danau yang tenang. Ia tengah terpejam, meski kedua lengannya terlihat bergetar hebat. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia menggigit bibirnya, guna mengalihkan rasa aneh yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Mungkin saja ia tahu, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Karena, di tengah rasa tak nyaman itu, ia tersenyum, menakutkan. "Apa ini!" decaknya, masih merasakan sensasi aneh yang ia rasa pada tubuhnya.

"Kalian curang!" umpatnya, lalu, dengan mata yang kembali terbuka itu, dari sudut mata itu ia melihat bayangan yang timbul dari riak di air danau di hadapannya. "Kau tak adil, ayah.." ucapnya.

Sosok dari dalam air itu, mengapung di atas air. Tak sedikitpun ia terlihat basah. "Maafkan ayah, Kibumie!" ucapnya. Sang ayah, Kim Heechul yang lantas hanya memandangi putra tertuanya tersebut.

"Kau sengaja menyembunyikan Kyuhyun agar aku tak menghabisinya?" tutur Kibum meremehkan. "Jadi kau lebih berpihak padanya?" ucapnya. "Bukankah kau bilang, akan membuat kami bertempur secara langsung?"

Heechul hanya mencibir. "Terserah kau saja, bocah!" ujarnya. "Kalian akan tetap bertempur, kau tak usah takut.."

"Huh!" Kibum berdecak sebal.

"Tapi. Kurasa kalian tak bisa bertarung sekarang.."

Kibum mengangkat satu tangannya. "Darah emas dalam tubuh ini semakin memberontak ayah! Mereka akan terus menyakitiku jika pemiliknya tak segera kuhabisi!" terangnya, mengutarakan rasa tak nyaman dalam tubuhnya, akibat dari darah emas yang mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Darah milik Donghae, sang pemilik yang masih hidup.

Heechul tertawa. "Coba saja jika kau bisa!" tantangnya. "Kupikir Kyuhyun akan berjuang untuk si darah emas itu.."

"Benarkah?"

Kibum menyeringai hebat. "Kalau begitu kita lihat, seberapa sabar si manusia itu, ayah! Aku tak sabar!" ucap Kibum, sambil meninggalkan Heechul yang berdecak sebal, karena Kibum yang sengaja menendang air dalam danau dengan kakinya, membasahi baju milik sang ayah.

"Anak kurang ajar!" umpat Heechul. "Hey kubilang tidak sekarang!" teriaknya kalap. Namun jawaban Kibum? Hanya sebuah lambaian tangan saja..

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Yesung, sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada keponakannya tersebut. Ia nampak hawatir, saat mendengar Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit kala ia tidur di ruangan miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu!" jaab Kyuhyun putus asa. "Seluruh tubuhku, terasa panas dan serasa diserang ribuan semut yang lantas menggigitnya," terang Kyuhyun.

Yesung menjadi berfikir. "Apa kau pernah meminum darah emas, tapi tak sampai membuat pemiliknya mati?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun diam. Perlahan ia ingat, kejadian dalam mimpinya baru saja. "Aku memang bermimpi menghisap darah _hyung_ku, paman.." adunya. "Kau tahu? Aku tak percaya, jika aku tinggal bersama mereka yang berdarah emas, bahkan bertahun lamanya," ucapnya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa aku, ternyata bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka," tuturnya. "Apa semua adalah kebetulan?"

Yesung menjadi mengerti. "Sepertinya itu bukan hanya mimpi," simpulnya.

"Heoh? Aku tak pernah menghisap darahnya!" bantah Kyuhyun keras.

"Darah campuran sepertimu, akan menjadi tak sadarkan diri, ketika jiwa iblismu mulai merenggut semua kesadaranmu, Kyuhyun!" terang Yesung, sambil terduduk di samping Kyuhyun, ingin bercerita lebih jauh. "Aku tak yakin, bahwa kau tak pernah merasa tergiur oleh bau darah mereka!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Darah mereka hijau pada awalnya, aku bersumpah!" terangnya. "Hanya saja," lanjutnya, kembali menatap Yesung. "Entah mengapa darah Donghae _hyung _menjadi emas kemarin! Dan aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku memang tergiur dengan darah itu!" tuturnya pelan. "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasa bahwa darah itu harum, hingga akhirnya aku tahu, bersamaan dengan perubahan dalam tubuhku," ucapnya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Ia mencoba memberi rasa nyaman terhadap keponakannya tersebut, dengan mengelus punggungnya. "Kapan kau melihat darah itu hijau?" tanyanya, sambil menghidupkan lilin lain di atas meja di hadapannya..

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir. "Dulu, saat aku baru pertama kali bertemu mereka," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu?" timpal Yesung. "Darah mereka hijau, karena tengah bersembunyi dari mahluk sepertimu, Kyuhyun!" terangnya. "Tapi, darah itu akan kembai menjadi emas, bila darahnya sudah dikecap oleh kita. Apa ia masih hidup?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ketus Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja dia masih hidup!" rutuknya, tak terima dengan pertanyaan Yesung.

Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk. "Ya, kupikir sebagian darahnya ada dalam tubuhmu! Kau, pernah mencicipi darahnya," simpul Yesung.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Kyuhyun lagi.

Namun Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Bila darahnya kembali emas, bukankah itu artinya, ada mahluk yang mencicipi darahnya?" tanyanya, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Hanya saja, jika mahluk kita yang lain yang mencicipinya, maka _hyung _mu itu sudah harus mati dari dulu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia yang dihisap darahnya, harus mati agar darah yang dihisap itu, tak selalu bereaksi dalam tubuh pemangsa," tutur Yesung. "Kupikir kau tak sengaja mencicipinya, mungkin.."

"Tapi.."

"Darah itu akan saling memanggil, Kyuhyunie! Percayalah.." tutur Yesung. "Seperti apa yang kau rasakan tadi? Itu adalah buktinya! Semua sudah jelas.."

"Aku.."

"Dan kau harus segera mengakhiri hidupnya!" ucap Yesung telak, tanpa jeda dan terdengar tegas tanpa segan.

"Kau gila?" cetus Kyuhyun. "Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya! Tidak akan!" raung Kyuhyun.

Bahkan teriakannya saja, membuat salah satu lilin yang memancarkan cahaya itu, akhirnya mati begitu saja. Kyuhyun menatap marah pada Yesung. Tapi Yesung? Menanggapinya dengan satu garukan tak gatal pada kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku tahu," ucapnya hati-hati, tak ingin keponakannya itu, malah menghancurkan kediamannya.

"Aku punya pilihan untukmu.."

Binar merah pada mata Kyuhyun seolah memudar seketika mendengar sebuah tawaran dari sang paman. Ia mendengarkan dengan teliti..

"Kau bisa merubah darahmu, sepertiku.."

"Huh?"

"Kau bisa merubah darahmu sepertiku. Menjadi manusia seutuhnya, berdarah merah seperti dulu.."

"Bisakah?"

Sejenak Yesung menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tak yakin, terlebih, bisa saja ayahmu mencekikku nanti," ucapnya sedikit bergurau. "Kudengar kau mendapat ijin untuk menggantikan poisinya di langit sana, bukan?"

"Aku tak tertarik!" cibir Kyuhyun. "Dan jangan pedulikan iblis itu!" umpatnya. Ia pandangi Yesung dengan serius. "Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan _hyung _ku yang lain, paman.." lirihnya. "Tak ada yang bisa kutuju selain mereka, sejak kau katakan bahwa ibu telah meninggal," tuturnya.

Yesung mendesah kecil. "Tapi jika kau menjadi manusia, kau tak akan pernah bisa melindungi mereka, bahkan mahluk sepertimu berkeliaran di langit sana.."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarnya..

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi.."

**...**

"Ugh.."

Dalam redupnya ruangan, dalam dinginnya udara, ia terbangun. Nafasnya berhembus perlahan. Satu genggaman pada salah satu tangannya dapat ia rasakan. Selanjutnya, wajahnya memandang lurus, ke arah langit-langit yang ia hafal, merupakan bagian dari tempat ruang tidurnya.

Nafasnya terdengar berat. Ia merasa dingin, di saat suhu tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Terbukti dari tiap tetes keringat dingin yang ia rasa, keluar dari tiap kulitnya. Tangan kirinya terulur, menggapai lipatan kain basah yang menghuni keningnya. Kain yang basah dan dingin..

Ia tersenyum pilu, untuk selanjutnya, ia beranjak, mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada dinding di samping kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, dengan raut kesedihan yang dalam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, hingga perlahan ia bergerak. Melepas genggaman pada satu tangannya, dimana sang pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya itu tertidur di sisi ranjang.

"Maafkan aku.."

Ia berujar lirih di antara senyap itu. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_.." begitulah kata terakhirnya..

Sempat ia raih selembar kertas dalam lemarinya, dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana. Kata terakhirnya? Mungkin..

Hanya ia yang tahu..

Hingga udara luar yang benar-benar dingin, menyentuh kulitnya, juga mengibas rambutnya. Jika saja, semua orang dapat membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, maka mereka bisa mendengar bahwa ia terus bergumam, 'Aku yakin itu Kyuhyun! Kuharap itu Kyuhyun..'

Ia yang terus berjalan, dalam hening dan juga gelapnya malam. Merasakan tiap sakit dalam tubuhnya, menyertai tiap langkahnya. Nafasnya berhembus cepat, namun matanya tetap bergerak cepat, lincah mencari, entah apa..

Nyatanya, darah dalam tubuhnya terus berteriak, meminta pertemuan dengan darah lain yang terpisah. Siapa?

Darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun?

Darah dalam tubuh Kibum?

Donghae sendiri tak tahu..

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya! xD**

**Saya pastikan, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! Saya, sebagai author fict ini, akan segera menyudahi ceritanya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini? Bagi yang berkenan baca? Terlebih yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar memberikan review~ :')) Siapa saja? Biar saya balas kali ini ya, boleh?**

**.**

**Astri407; Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih..**

**Shinjoo24; Pohon bisa mati? Ya mau ajah, xD tunggu di chapter depan ya..**

**Anonymouss; KyuHae? Ini bukan YAOI, :P HaHa..**

**Riekyumidwife; Maaf jika telat updatenya, :') mereka ketemu? Tapi biasa aja tuh, xD**

**Ndah951231; HaHaHa, saya update dulu yang ini, Ndah! Tamatin, Donghaenya? Mati gak ya? LOL**

**ay; Terima kasih, chapter depan saya usahakan lebih cepat.**

**rae; ayah Kyu? Iya, :)**

**cece; Terim kasih udah ngikutin! NgeHe. Semoga nanti gak lama lagi,**

**Arum Junnie; Siapa yang tega? Saya? Gak juga, xD**

**dew'yellow; chapter depan bener-bener akhir! :D Hae mati? Rahasia! Kkkk~**

**MissBabyKyu; Kyu dari pihak ayah? Begitulah, HeuHeu. Tak bisa saya jelaskan lebih banyak. maaf, T-T**

**lyELF; Ini sudah gak lama kan? HeuHeu..**

**princelee86; Gpapa. Terima kasih udah mau review. Heu. :')**

**tiaraputri16; HaHaHa.. tapi Donge yang nyari Kyu sekarang. Gimana dong?**

**arumfishy; Entah ya untuk Donghae, masih rahasia, xDD**

**kyuzi; Semangat UN nya, ;) terima kasih udah mau review. Saya sangat menghargainya, HaHa..**

**laila. ; naruto? Saya tahu itu sangat! xD**

**namihae; OK! Sedikit lagi Ayu! HoHo.. **

**GaemGyu92; Kyuhyun memang harus ketahuan, biar selesai ceritanya, HeHe..**

**Fitri MY; Happy ending? Saya gak janji, Y_Y**

**Kim Haemi; Sudah, ;))**

**bella0203; namamu terakhir sekarang! HaHaHa, xD Ini udah cepat, LOL **

**.**

**Maaf, karena saya berleha dalam menyelesaikan fict ini. Maaf untuk setiap keterlambatan, juga maafkan untuk setiap typo yang bertebaran. Duh~ saya pikir, saya harus membuat sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari ini. Satu lagi, mungkin 'The Mask' akan saya lanjut setelah ini selesai. Sekali lagi? TERIMA KASIH untuk semuanya, :'))**

**Bonus? Saya beri preview aja deh ya? ^^**

"Donghae menghilang!"

Tak ada kata yang mampu lagi ia ucapkan. Ia begitu lemah semenjak sisa darah dari tubuhnya sudah benar-benar habis? Entahlah..

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Kyuhyun! Kita harus segera menentukan, siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita! Tentu saja, si darah emas ini jaminannya, meski hanya tinggal jantungnya saja yang tersisa kini!"

Kyuhyun berfikir dalam kalutnya. Donghae yang menutup matanya? Wajah yang benar-benar tak berwarna. Juga luka dilehernya, dengan sedikit sisa darah yang menetes disana.

_"Hyung_.."

"Aku bisa membantumu Kyuhyunie!"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon.."

"Tidak, _hyung_!"

**CRASH!**

Semua gelap ia rasa..

**Sekian..**


End file.
